Mala sangre
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: Un incidente imprevisto ha causado que Sirius Black fuera criado por la casa Malfoy. AU. Sirico.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota:** Los tiempos están cambiados y las generaciones mezcladas. Puro ejercicio de la imaginación que ya quisiera que alguien me pagara por hacer, pero nadie lo hace. Y también habrá yaoi semi—incestuoso en su momento._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Esa noche Narcissa no podía dormir. En otras circunstancias se habría contentado con pedirle a un elfo algún té con un toque de poción calmante, pero tenía la sensación inexplicable de que no sería suficiente. Estaba preocupada. No salía tener muchos momentos de intuición y trataba de ponerles atención cuando surgían.

El último había sido cuando Draco nació. Había despertado de un sueño tranquilo y tuvo tiempo incluso de leer un capítulo entero antes de que realmente comenzaran los dolores en su vientre. Anterior a ese fue el día en que sus padres le anunciaron que Lucius Malfoy había pedido su mano en matrimonio. Pero saber que así fue no la ayudaba ni siquiera a adivinar lo que pasaría entonces y lo único que podía hacer por ahora era esperar, por muy inquieta que se sintiera.

Decidió hacerle una visita a su hijo, sólo para sacarse de dudas. La habitación estaba justo frente a la suya. En el centro de una gran alfombra se alzaba la lujosa cuna que los abuelos paternos le habían regalado. La madera era tan oscura que casi podía engañar a la vista y volverse negra, llena de detalles hechos a mano y cubierta de barniz brillante. Era preciosa pero sumamente grande. Draco parecía una criatura abandonada en el medio del bosque acostado en ella. Era por eso que Narcissa siempre le colocaba al lado el peluche de un perro al lado suyo. El perro estaba encantado para mantenerse cálido y hacer ciertos movimientos como el de respirar para simular la presencia de un ser vivo. Draco se apoyaba contra él todas las noches y nunca la despertaba con llantos nocturnos.

Era pálido y rubio, tan rubio que casi parecía hecho de puro blanco. Sus minúsculas mano apenas se cerraban en pequeños puños sobre su cabeza. Puro, hermoso. Para Narcissa no podría haber sido más perfecto.

—Se—señora Malfoy, disculpe —la llamó una voz aguda y baja desde el pasillo.

A menos que sucediera una emergencia o fueran llamados por nombre, los sirvientes no tenían permitido dejarse ver por sus amos en sus habitaciones. Narcissa se ajustó la bata de noche y cerró la puerta del cuarto antes de volverse a la elfa doméstica. Suponía que era hembra nada más por su voz porque la bolsa de patatas que tenía en lugar de ropa no le daba ninguna pista. Al menos estaba limpia. El corazón se le contrajo un poco pensando que ahora escucharía la razón por la cual no podía dormir.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó secamente para no mostrar su preocupación.

—Hay un visitante para usted abajo, señora —dijo la elfa aceleradamente y sin levantar la mirada del suelo. Aunque estaba acostumbrada a ese trato desde la infancia Narcissa no podía evitar cierto desprecio por su pusilanimidad. Se podía ser servil sin llegar a tanto—. Se trata de Kreacher, señora, de la casa Black. Dice que lamenta muchísimo perturbarla pero es urgente. De otra manera nunca, nunca se le ocurriría...

—Está bien —cortó Narcissa—. Bajaré a verle.

Ahora sí estaba intranquila y por esa razón su rostro más hierático. Las visitas eran recibidas en la sala. Narcissa vio al orejudo ser pegado a la puerta de entrada, como si eso fuera todo lo que se atrevía a entrar. Vestía un taparrabos hecho de un pedazo de tela viejo grisáceo. Contra su hombro huesudo apoyaba su preciada carga, envuelta en una frazada azul oscuro. Esta no emitía ningún sonido, los sollozos salían del elfo. Narcissa ya tenía una idea de lo sucedido, pero se las arregló para conservar la compostura al presentarse.

—Kreacher, ¿qué excusa tienes para venir en medio de la noche?

—Oh, señora —gimió el elfo desconsolado. Las lágrimas que derramaba dejaban un brillo paralelo en su rostro por la luz de la chimenea. Resultaba todavía más patético—. Una horrible tragedia ha llegado a la noble casa de los Black. El señor Regulus... unas personas vinieron a buscarlo pero no estaba. Y entonces ellos... Kreacher intentó detenerlos pero mi ama no me lo permitió. "Vete con Sirius", dijo el señor. Pero Kreacher quería quedarse. "Obedece", le dijeron a Kreacher y Kreacher...

—Ya es suficiente —cortó Narcissa con aspereza. Tanta llantera iba a causarle un serio dolor de cabeza y estaba segura de que no era lo apropiado justo en ese momento. Hizo un ademán de impaciencia en dirección al bulto—. Déjame verlo.

Kreacher se estremeció de pies a la cabeza con la fuerza de un largo sollozo y extendió sus delgados brazos bajando la cabeza. A la luz del fuego Narcissa distinguió los rasgos de un bebé de casi la edad de Draco con cabello negro en lugar de rubio y mucho más abundante. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero Narcissa sabía que bajo los delicados párpados había un par de círculos grises, parecidos a los de su hijo. Sin duda era el mismo pequeño del cual era madrina. Dormía profundamente, tranquilo.

—Walburga le echó algo para que durmiera, ¿cierto?

Kreacher asintió, mordiéndose los labios para no echarse a llorar tan fuerte como deseaba. Métodos de esa índole sólo podría haberse dado con una crianza anticuada. Hoy en día se lo consideraba cruel e innecesario, por más cómodo que sea para los padres que deseen dormir toda la noche. Y siendo su tía la clase de bruja que era...

De pronto Narcissa tuvo una imagen clara y nítida del último día en que la vio. Jamás había sentido especial agrado por sus maneras bruscas y ostentosas que casi rozaban la vulgaridad, pero eso impidió que fuera invitada en más de una ocasión para tomar una taza de té. Walburga era una mujer inteligente y, apartando sus modos, Narcissa encontraba cierto placer ameno en su conversación. En sus brazos el hijo que nadie esperaba llegara a nacer lloraba desconsoladamente.

Narcissa ni siquiera había dado a luz todavía pero ya le parecía que podría haberlo tratado con más suavidad. Regulus no estaba con ella, ni ahí ni en la casa. Regulus ya no los visitaba casi nunca de lo ocupado que estaba limpiando al mundo de toda esa inmundicia. Todo lo que Regulus hacía consistía en eso; hacer del mundo un lugar más limpio. Walburga lo mencionaba con un orgullo cauteloso, como si supiera que podía meter las manos en el fuego sólo hasta cierto punto antes de quemarse. Ella era consciente del terror generalizado. Era imposible ignorarlo.

Un nudo se instaló en su garganta. Sus manos le temblaron y las apretó contra su pecho para que no se notara. Fue la súbita certeza de saber qué había causado la tragedia. Lucius había comentado de pasada las sospechas acerca de un espía. Alguien demasiado joven para saber lo que realmente le convenía. El Señor Oscuro estaba pensando en tomar medidas.

—¿Eran servidores del Señor Oscuro, Kreacher? Dime —ordenó al ver que dudaba.

Los ojos del elfo se abrieron y el ceño se frunció, como si le doliera. Lanzó un sonido triste y angustiado antes de asentir con la cabeza. Narcissa cerró los ojos y se permitió un hondo respiro para suprimir la punzada en su interior. No se había equivocado pero no era lo más importante ahora.

—Dámelo —exigió extendiendo los brazos.

El elfo realizó una reverencia mientras cumplía la orden. Narcissa lo acomodó contra su pecho de forma protectora, sintiendo su peso, el calor bajo las frazadas, la respiración tranquila que no se interrumpía y agradeció a la fortuna que así fuera. No era más que un bebé de apenas un año.

—Lárgate —dijo.

Estaba luchando contra unas repentinas lágrimas y no quería hacerlo frente a la servidumbre. Se concentró en el niño y sólo cuando pasó un rato sin que el ser desapareciera de su vista Narcissa se dio cuenta de que éste temblaba. Narcissa cayó en cuenta de que como Black se había convertido en la nueva dueña del elfo pero éste no estaba seguro a causa del bebé que no podía abandonar. Tenía dos órdenes que se contradecían. Debía ser una sensación de dolor físico o algo así se imaginaba por el rostro crispado de la criatura.

—Baja con los otros elfos a la cocina —rectificó, sólo para sacárselo de encima.

—Lo que usted mande, señora —afirmó Kreacher aliviado.

Hizo una inclinación y desapareció. Narcissa se dedicó a mecer al niño. Obviamente no hacía falta. Una explosión podría haberse dado frente al rostro del pequeño y ni siquiera reaccionaría hasta la mañana siguiente. Sin embargo actuar como si lo calmara le transmitía alguna sensación de alivio y más capaz de mantener la cabeza fría. Lo primero era encontrarle dónde dormir.

Había varias habitaciones de huéspedes que servirían igual de bien pero se dirigió a la alcoba de Draco como primera y única opción. Prefería mantenerlos a los dos en un mismo espacio. Como si así fuera más sencillo protegerlos a ambos de cualquier peligro. Llamó a una elfa para que trajera a la cuna vieja de Lucius, la misma que usarían antes de haber visto el regalo de los abuelos. En comparación la de Draco resultaba un poco simple en sus adornos, pero Narcissa no reparó en nada de eso. Dejó a Sirius acostado ahí y siguió tan dormido como si nada.

En cambio Draco gimoteó y se agitó. Narcissa sólo tuvo que girar sus talones para estar con él y calmarlo poniéndole una mano en el pecho.

—Sh, sh, tranquilo —le susurró—. No ha pasado nada. Tranquilo, todo está bien.

Al poco rato el bebé volvió al silencio de antes. Narcissa esperó un momento más, mirando a ambos pequeños y luego regresó a su alcoba. El lado de su esposo en la cama continuaba vacío y era imposible saber cuándo volvería. Antes de irse la marca se había activado. Decidió que no le preguntaría si ya lo sabía.

* * *

><p><em>¿Comentarios?<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

><p>En la mansión de los Malfoy era normal escuchar lo siguiente: el sonido de algo, probablemente muy costoso o muy antiguo, rompiéndose contra el suelo y un par de pies corriendo a todo lo que daban por la alfombra.<p>

Y la razón era muy simple. El hijo mayor, Sirius, de siete años, había descubierto cómo manifestar sus poderes mágicos a través de explosiones que sus padres no estaban del todo seguro que fueran involuntarias. Así había sido desde hacía un año. En su ansia por probarse a sí mismo que podía hacerlo Sirius se había quedado una tarde entera mirando a una estatuilla de oro en la sala de estar. Deseaba que hiciera algo. Como cuando su padre atraía algo que estaba en el otro lado de la habitación con apenas un gesto o madre cambiaba de color una prenda que acababa de comprarse. Todas esas cosas que sólo podía mirar, quedarse boquiabierto, asombrándose de lo sencillo que parecía. Esa tarde podría haber estado pensando en convertirlo en un ser vivo, en hacerlo levitar o convertirlo en un dedal, pero lo cierto era que su expresión se volvió tan reconcentrada que a nadie podría sorprender que el adorno, tan sólido como el oro podía ser, estalló en mil pedazos.

Sirius se quedó sorprendido, como sin entender. Luego su padre llegó, alertado por el ruido. Pasó la mirada del diminuto cráter en el estante y el niño estupefacto antes de hablar.

—¿Tú hiciste eso?

Parecía molesto. Fruncía el ceño y miraba el daño como si lo evaluara. Detrás de él asomó la cabeza rubia de su hermano, receloso.

—Sí... —dijo Sirius y entonces empezó a tomar consciencia de la situación. Una amplia sonrisa estaba extendiéndose por su rostro. Sentía deseos de pararse sobre la mesa y proclamar al mundo que era todo un mago, un mago completo y poderoso. Se levantó del suelo e infló el pecho frente a su padre—. Lo hice yo solito. Pensé y pensé y de pronto explotó, papá. ¡Explotó! ¡Mira! ¡Sigue tirando humo!

—Eso veo... —confirmó Lucius. En realidad el humo estaba saliendo de la cortina cercana al inexistente dragón. Las nuevas cortinas conseguidas la semana pasada—. ¡Dobby!

El elfo doméstico, el más joven de la casa, se apareció en el acto. Su estatura era un poco menor que la de los niños. Lucius hizo un gesto elocuente hacia la fuente del humo antes de tomar al niño del hombro y sacarlo de la sala mientras las telas eran arregladas. La sonrisa del niño apenas había cambiado hasta que sintió el empujón y sólo en ese momento temió haber hecho algo malo.

Pero no. Al salir de la habitación Lucius se volvió hacia él. Ahora sí, sonreía, y esa sensación de ser el mejor mago de todos los tiempos invadió nuevamente a Sirius. La mano cálida sobre su hombro le dio el mismo apretón que tantas veces otorgaba a las manos de los adultos.

—No le diremos a tu madre lo de la cortina —dijo, dirigiéndose también a Draco—, pero estoy seguro de que le complacerá tanto como a mí saber que por fin has hecho uso de tu magia. Esto merece una celebración. Cuando ella regrese iremos a comprarte un regalo. ¿Hay algo que te gustaría?

El primer pensamiento de Sirius había sido tener su propia varita pero antes de que lograra expresarlo, su hermano lanzó un gemido de queja.

—Si él va a tener un regalo yo también —dijo con su pequeño ceño fruncido.

Muchas veces era así. Cuando Sirius conseguía algo nuevo de inmediato era necesario conseguir otro algo para Draco. La habitación que los niños compartían estaría mucho más vacía si no fuera de ese modo. Lucius lo miró, arqueando una ceja. El dinero no era problema pero por su rostro se veía que se resistía a darle una respuesta positiva de inmediato.

—Ya veremos cuando vuelva tu madre. Sirius, procura ser más atento la próxima vez. De nada sirve un mago que no sabe manejar sus propios poderes —le advirtió irguiéndose, pero con la sonrisa todavía colgándole de los labios.

—Sí, papá —respondió Sirius, muy contento.

Un mago. Por fin era un mago. Sería capaz de hacerDraco lucía enfurruñado y algo resentido, causando que Sirius se riera divertido.

—Te prestaré lo que me den, tranquilo —dijo.

Draco todavía tenía el entrecejo arrugado, aunque menos que antes.

—¿Lo prometes?

—¡Pues claro!

Siempre acababa haciéndolo y no le importaba, teniendo otros muchos juguetes que escoger. Aun si Draco después no le devolvía el favor y acababan peleados durante lo que duraba una tarde. Jamás pasaba a mayores y nunca lo recordaban demasiado.

—

La mayoría de los niños mágicos "despertaban" a partir de los tres años. Ese era un hecho que ningún padre brujo ignoraba. Para cuando Sirius lo hizo se lo consideraba tardío. Siete era el gran número de riesgo. Si para entonces el niño no mostraba ningún avance se debía empezar a contemplar la posibilidad de que nunca lo hiciera. O eso decían varios autores de libros de crianza.

Los Malfoy, que no leyeron ninguno, jamás contemplaron la posibilidad. Ni una palabra al respecto se pronunció delante de los niños o teniéndolos lejos. Esperaron en silencio a ver sus expectativas cumplidas. Si la tensión alguna vez fue demasiada, si la más mínima duda se avino a desmoronar sus ideales para el futuro, no lo demostraron. Era imposible, así de simple.

Aunque si bien ellos lo manejaron estoicamente, el más impaciente era el propio Draco. Ver que incluso los sirvientes de la familia hacían cosas que él no podía, cuando debería, le hacía rabiar por dentro. Más de una vez les mandó ir a golpearse contra las paredes como castigo por molestarlo con sus poderes. Cada vez que oía un nuevo estallido y la risotada resultante de su hermano debía contenerse para no arrojar algo a su cabeza. Lo mejor que podía hacer era lanzarle miradas rabiosas y negarse a jugar con él. A veces le peleaba tanto que no se hablaban hasta el día siguiente. Sólo entonces Draco dejaba de sentirse molesto. Todo eso le parecía más preferible que admitir que la falla estaba en él o de que alguna forma era su culpa.

No es que no lo intentara. Había oído de su hermano el cómo lo había logrado y cuando parecía que el despertar no vendría espontáneamente intentó reproducirlo. Pero mientras él se quedaba mirando a su objetivo e imaginándose que le hacía algo, Sirius destrozaba otra cosa prácticamente todos los días. Él decía que su idea original era otra pero Draco creía que nada más lo hacía por presumir.

Luego de meses de andar reparando o reemplazando lo que Sirius se encargaba de despachar el sentimiento de inicial orgullo se había diluido bajo la plena consciencia de que no podían seguir así. Su madre fue muy clara: podía practicar su magia pero debía abstenerse de causar más daños. Tenía que empezar a aprender a controlarse.

El problema era que Sirius no sabía cómo más hacer magia. Lo intentaba y el resultado era el mismo. Debía detenerse y forzar a su mente a ponerse en blanco antes de que lo que tenía en frente acabara de arder. Al menos eso había aprendido, aunque luego se sentía mareado y frustrado. Odiaba estar así. Resistirse a la tentación de liberar esa energía dentro de él era como contener el agua dentro de una laguna en un diluvio. Podía sentirla, palpitando dentro de sus dedos. Sólo un par de semanas había pasado desde la prohibición y ya le resultaba difícil concentrarse en las clases que tenía con Draco en el salón de estudio.

El profesor Iberpot (un joven brujo que venía a la mansión cinco días a la semana para que adquieran conocimientos básicos generales) les había dado para el fin de semana completar unas sencillas operaciones matemáticas y unos ejercicios de gramática. Draco, como siempre, lo tenía todo completo y bien hecho. Sirius no se imaginaba cómo pero para su hermano era tan sencillo como dibujar un círculo. En cambio él sentía viajar su interés lejos de esas materias apenas las veía. Se iba viajando sobre escobas más rápidas que el rayo, caminaba por mazmorras subterráneas y veía tentáculos saliendo de un lago oscuro. Por lo general podía controlar sus fantasías pero estando como estaba en pleno síndrome de abstinencia mágica era imposible no buscar la abstracción. En otras palabras, había hecho menos de la mitad.

El profesor no estaba complacido. Chasqueó la lengua de la forma más irritante que Sirius había conocido nunca y le lanzó un discurso sobre qué cree que pasará cuando vaya al colegio de magia, bla bla bla. Draco no podría lucir más satisfecho de sí mismo aunque hubiera hecho estallar a todo un pueblo con la mirada. Sirius intentó hacer como que no se daba cuenta mientras copiaba los nuevos ejercicios que le mandaba al final.

Como a él no le dieron nada, Draco aprovechó para ir al salón de juego y Sirius se quedó en la sala de estudio. Tenía ocho años y no iría a una verdadera escuela de magia hasta dentro de unos años. No podía usar una varita. No podía volar. No podía prescindir de la gramática y sus cochinas reglas buenas para nada. Acabó con los tres primeros renglones y eso fue todo lo que pudo exigirle a su cerebro sin que su mirada recayera sobre un pequeño librero de libros infantiles como si pesara demasiado. Y lo miró pensando en lo que no le gustaba de sus clases particulares, en esa cara de pájaro mojado y como rechupado del profesor, en que Draco ahora estaría jugando con el juego de pociones que le dieron a él por su cumpleaños...

El librero saltó tres metros del suelo. Los libros lograron mantenerse en su sitio antes de caer de nuevo, cuando algunos salieron disparados y el mueble volcado. Todo acompañado de un gran estruendo que alertó a Draco y lo hizo aparecer en el cuarto. Sirius ni siquiera se fijo en lo molesto que parecía porque justo mientras se levantaba del escritorio mamá y Kreacher asomaron por la puerta. Mamá frunció el ceño y le dirigió a Sirius una mirada tan llena de advertencia que el niño se sintió súbitamente inspirado.

—¡A mí no me mires, yo no fui! —dijo Sirius llegando junto a su hermano, procurando sonar tan alarmado como se veía la expresión de Kreacher—. ¡Fue Draco! Estábamos discutiendo por una tarea, yo le decía que no tenía razón e hizo volar esa cosa.

Señaló el librero como si hiciera falta. Narcissa siguió la dirección de su dedo y luego al niño rubio. La estupefacción que este tenía impresa en el rostro cuadraba tan bien con la historia que ella no tuvo que dudarlo.

—Draco, ve a tu cuarto.

—Pero... —dijo el niño, viendo a su hermano desconcertado.

Nunca le habían enviado a su habitación.

—¡Es un mago al fin! —gritó Sirius, emocionado—. No te preocupes, madre, yo le daré la misma charla que me dieron tú y papá.

Trató de arrastrar al menor fuera pero encontró resistencia.

—¡Yo no fui! —exclamó Draco al fin, mirando a su madre suplicante.

Narcissa le respondió con una expresión fría que nunca había visto.

—Ve a tu cuarto —repitió—. Tu padre sabrá de esto.

—Vamos —le insistió Sirius tirando de su brazo.

Esta vez Draco se dejó conducir sin protesta. Parecía ido y la cabeza gacha. Sirius creyó que iba a llorar y no dijo nada. Una vez dentro de su habitación compartida apartó la mano de Sirius con una violenta sacudida. Le clavó una mirada furiosa.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Yo no hice nada!

—¿Como que no? —replicó Sirius falsamente ofendido. Una parte de sí se sentía tentada a mirar sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que mamá no estuviera a punto de atraparlo—. ¡Te convertí en mago!

—Yo no hice nada —repitió Draco débilmente. Hizo un puchero con los labios—. Ahora mamá se enojó conmigo.

—No se enojó, cálmate.

Draco le dirigió una mirada furibunda, bastante lograda para su edad. Había tenido práctica más que suficiente fulminando a los elfos. Completó el perfil de personaje indignado cruzándose de brazos.

—Se lo voy a decir.

—No lo harás —afirmó Sirius y se quedó un momento callado, pensando por qué no podía hacerlo. Draco entrecerró los ojos. Un breve silencio se instaló entre ellos y entonces Sirius tuvo una inspiración—. Te daré mi equipo para jugar con pociones si te callas.

Draco hizo un sonidito de no estar del todo convencido y se quedó esperando.

—Y mi colección de cromos —agregó Sirius. No le gustaba hacerlo pero de todos modos siempre podía empezarla de nuevo. Lo que detestaba aun más era la idea de recibir otro sermón de mamá acerca de la importancia de aprender a controlar sus impulsos.

Draco elevó el mentón infantil y se le quedó mirando con desafío pero asintió.

—Bien —dijo.

Era todo lo que se necesitaba. Entonces Draco se dirigió a su cama para sacarle de encima un juguete con el que quería entretenerse. Sirius quiso encaminarse a la suya en el otro lado de la habitación, pensando que tal vez le pediría a otro de los elfos algo de comer, quizá algo dulce, y se encontró de pronto incapaz de levantar un pie del suelo. La sorpresa de tener sólo un pie en el aire lo hizo doblarse sobre sí mismo para evitar darse de bruces contra el suelo. Recuperó el equilibrio torpemente y miró abajo. Todo parecía normal. Tiró de su pie y nada sucedió. Ni siquiera podía separarlo del suelo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Draco, viéndolo extrañado.

—No sé —respondió, tirando con más fuerza. Levantó la vista, azorado—. ¡No puedo moverme!

—¿No puedes? —dijo el menor, desconcertado, acercándose.

Sirius sintió por primera vez un olor desagradable llenar sus fosas nasales. Nunca antes lo había percibido pero averiguó pronto de dónde venía, al mismo tiempo en que caía en cuenta del calor. Su zapato se estaba quemando. ¡Su zapato se estaba quemando! Mientras lo miraba paralizado Sirius se dio cuenta de lo aplastada que se veía la suela y cómo se expandía en el suelo como alguna especie de mermelada espesa. Forcejeó rápidamente para deslizar el pie fuera y tanto él como Draco permanecieron contemplando fascinados al cuero acabar de fundirse en el suelo, quedando nada más que un montón uniforme de color negro.

—Yo no hice eso —dijo Sirius, el corazón todavía latiendo por el miedo.

Draco abría los ojos como si mirara algo demasiado grande para él.

—Yo lo hice —musitó. Se aproximó un paso al zapato derretido—. Pensé en algo así... En lo que me gustaría hacer explotar algo como tú.

Sirius miró lo que antes fuera un zapato perfectamente cómodo. Recordó la sensación de algo caliente en la planta de su pie y su mente se puso en blanco.

—Lo hice —reafirmó Draco alzando la cabeza con una expresión pasmada en el rostro. Parecía como si acabaran de anunciarle que era dueño de la juguetería más grande del mundo—. ¡Lo hice! ¡Hice magia!

Corrió a la puerta, dispuesto a anunciárselo a su madre, cuando Sirius lo tomó por detrás, reteniéndolo.

—¡Se supone que ya lo hiciste antes, tonto!

—¡Yo no, tú!

—¡No, tú! —como Draco seguía moviéndose y empujándolo, Sirius puso a trabajar su cerebro lo más rápido que podía—. ¡Escucha, de todos modos te van a dar un regalo! ¡De nada te sirve decirle ahora!

Draco no respondió. Estuvieron a punto de empezar con los puñetazos cuando su madre abrió la puerta, varita. La delicada nariz de la mujer se movió un poco antes de mirarlos alarmada.

—¿Qué es ese olor?

Sirius no lo dudó. Se echó hacia atrás y señaló el desecho.

—¡Draco lo hizo!

Draco le dirigió una mirada venenosa que pasó desapercibida a la madre.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —dejó escapar, tapándose la nariz—. Salgan los dos, ya. ¡Kreacher!

La limpieza no tardó más de unos minutos. Narcissa mandó abrir las ventanas para que el ambiente se ventilara y después se quedó con una mano sobre el marco, recuperándose de la impresión. Draco la miraba a ella como si tuviera miedo de lo que haría más tarde y lo involucrara a él. Quizá otra regañina y la promesa de que su padre le diría unas cuantas palabras. Sirius se adelantó, impaciente.

—¿Estás enojada? —preguntó.

Narcissa volteó a verlo, alarmada. Luego su rostro se suavizó y les hizo un gesto para que se acercaran. Sólo Draco vaciló pero al final también se puso delante de su madre, que extendía los brazos. Lo apretó contra su pecho durante cosa de un minuto y al apartarse los dos niños vieron que parecía a punto de llorar. Draco puso la cara de alguien que acaba de tragarse una piedra, culpable.

—No, no, cielo —dijo Narcissa acariciándole la mejilla—. No estoy molesta. Sólo me asusté porque pudieron hacerse daño, es todo —Extendió una mano en dirección a Sirius y también lo abrazó—. Mis dos pequeños brujos. Su padre estará muy feliz cuando regrese.

Y volvió a estrujarlos contra sí. Por detrás de la nuca de su madre la mirada de Sirius se topó con la grisácea de su hermano. Buscaba una respuesta a una pregunta que no sabía formular. Draco sonrió y sus labios desaparecieron bajo el hombro de su hombro. Sirius supo que todo estaba bien.

* * *

><p><em>¿Comentarios?<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

><p>El día había llegado. Después de años esperando, de escuchar tantas historias y oír tanto al respecto, finalmente apareció Kreacher llevando en sus manos el par de cartas escritas con tinta verde. Sirius y su hermano miraron a su padre con ojos ávidos mientras éste abría el par de sobres y lo leía atentamente.<p>

—Bien —dijo Lucius sin expresión, dejando el pergamino sobre la mesa. No hizo nada para evitar que la mano curiosa de Sirius la tomara mientras se dirigía a su esposa—. Supongo que habrá que ir al Callejón Diagon a comprarles las cosas.

Narcissa asintió, viendo de reojo las sonrisas emocionadas de los niños. Ella y su esposo habían discutido acerca de aceptar o no la invitación del colegio una vez llegara. Lucius sostenía con aquel director que se gastaba sus hijos podrían encontrarse más en su ambiente en un colegio más selecto, como Durmstrang. Karkarov estaría feliz de recibirlos y su educación sería más provechosa siendo dirigida hacia conocimientos realmente importantes. Narcissa sabía que no lo decía sin razón, pero se negaba a la idea de tener a los niños demasiado apartados de sí. Pensar en ellos envueltos en esas pieles, temblando a todas horas, en condiciones donde sería perfectamente posible que las lechuzas se perdieran le daba unas punzadas de miedo en el pecho.

—Ellos no siempre serán niños, Narcissa —argumentaba Lucius—. La idea de enviarlos a un internado es que aprendan a manejarse por sí mismos.

—Pueden hacerlo perfectamente en Hogwarts —era la firme replica de Narcissa—. Además Severus enseña ahí. Él sabrá encargarse de ellos tan bien como lo harían en ese colegio.

Al final Lucius había cedido y desde entonces no se reservaba de dar largos discursos acerca de sus propias experiencias cuando estudiaba. Les hablaba a los niños acerca del bosque prohibido, donde nunca deberían pensar en poner un pie pues se rumoreaba que había bestias andando a sus anchas por ahí. Evocaba el gran lago sobre el que se alzaba el castillo, oscuro, y que de vez en cuando permitía vislumbrar los tentáculos del calamar gigante. De las cuatro casas en las que se dividía al alumnado y la terrible pena que le engendraban aquellos que no acababan en Slytherin.

—Tiene mala fama porque los de afuera no entienden lo que significa estar adentro —dijo una vez que Sirius preguntó qué tenía de especial. Los ojos severos de su padre y su voz firme, segura, haciéndolo ver como que ser parte de Slytherin era pertenecer al club más exclusivo del mundo. Que no cualquier idiota entra y sólo se aceptan a los más valiosos—. Recuérdenlo bien ustedes dos: la inteligencia o el valor desmedido no sirven de nada si no son bien encaminados y no hay mejor objetivo que la supervivencia.

—¿Su qué? —preguntó Sirius, confundido.

Draco parecía incapaz de hablar. Se bebía las palabras de su padre como si fueran chocolate. Se notaba ya que él deseaba contarse entre esos afortunados.

—Supervivencia —afirmó Lucius mirándole atentamente—. El arte de mantener una cabeza sobre los hombros. Se supone que es vital para todos los seres vivos, pero sin duda escucharán que es más importante arriesgar el cuello tontamente que asegurar la propia vida. Muerto no es posible ayudar a nadie —agregó convencido y Narcissa apoyó sus palabras con un asentimiento.

Sirius apenas pensaba en lo que implicaban sus palabras y sólo se concentraba en lo que le hacía más ilusión: las escaleras cambiantes, los cientos de cuadros metiches. Incluso los fantasmas, de los cuales sólo había leído. A Draco se le ponían los ojos como luces de Navidad y sonreía imaginándose formando parte de la elite. Ellos dos se pasaban horas contándose mutuamente lo que harían una vez llegaran al colegio.

La noche después de haber llegado las cartas apenas pudieron cerrar los ojos. Viendo a Draco dar mil vueltas en su cama, Sirius propuso que jugaran a las atrapadas con una réplica de una snitch hecha de peluche. La pelota era más grande que las originales, suave y mullida, con un par de alas de tela que se agitaban y la llevaban a flotar animadamente apenas la apretaban. Cada uno le daba un golpe de la forma más imaginativa que se les ocurría para enviársela al otro. Se criticaban sus intentos, molestándose mutuamente, compitiendo por superar el intento del otro, hasta que finalmente los párpados se les hicieron menos ligeros.

—Yo voy a tener la mejor varita —afirmó Sirius, cubierto por las sábanas.

—Puedes tenerla si quieres —respondió Draco desdeñoso y somnoliento—. Y usarla, si ocurre el milagro de que llegues a tener una idea del cómo. Yo aprenderé a usar la mía como se debe.

Sirius bostezó.

—Como digas —dijo antes de caer en el sueño.

—

La mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano y después del almuerzo se dirigieron al salón, donde los esperaban las llamas rojizas de la chimenea. Un elfo sostuvo el cuenco en alto cuando Lucius extendió la mano hacia él. El fuego se volvió verde al contacto de los polvos. Pronunció "Callejón Diagon" fuerte y claro antes de dejarse devorar. Draco fue tras él, imitándolo. Luego Sirius y sólo al final Narcissa. El elfo del cuenco no los necesitaba a los polvos. Con sólo un chasqueo de dedos ya se encontraba al lado de la familia. Pasaron por el Caldero Chorreante y penetraron por el hueco en la pared sin ningún problema.

Las vitrinas estaban mucho más abarrotadas de rostros ansiosos que la última vez que los menores estuvieron ahí, hacía mucho tiempo, acompañando a su madre a hacer unas compras. Muchos eran brujos adultos haciendo ondear sus túnicas detrás de ellos, pero también veían jóvenes o niños de su edad que debían ir como ellos por sus materiales escolares.

—Es increíble —comentó Lucius al pasar a unos que parecían ansiosos por mirarlo todo—. Los hijos de muggles siempre son fáciles de identificar. Miran las cosas más comunes como si fuera un espectáculo. No sienten orgullo ni piensan en lo afortunados que son por pisar este suelo.

Narcissa asintió. Draco miró a los niños con desprecio y Sirius apenas le escuchó.

—¿Podemos ir a comprar las varitas primero? —preguntó.

Lucius arqueó una ceja.

—¿Cuál es la prisa? De todos modos no podrás utilizarla hasta llegar al colegio.

—Es que quiero verlas.

—Yo también quiero —afirmó Draco y se volteó a su madre, tirando un poco de su túnica—. ¿Podemos, mamá?

—No veo por qué no —contestó ella, pasándole una mano por la cabeza. Agregó a su esposo—: Ahorraremos tiempo si la elección resulta ser algo difícil.

Teniendo a tres contra uno, Lucius no tuvo de otra que asentir. Se dirigieron a la tienda de Ollivander más adelante. Sirius y su hermano sólo la había visto de afuera, de pasada, por lo cual la encontraron mucho menos interesante en el interior. A Sirius le pareció una tienda de zapatos anticuada, excepto que en lugar de cajas de calzados acumuladas había varitas por todas partes. El señor Ollivander ya estaba a la vista, acomodando unas cuantas.

—Ah, señores Malfoy —dijo con reconocimiento en la voz—. Sí, imaginaba que ustedes serían de las primeras familias que vería por aquí. Son dos varitas las que debemos encontrar hoy, ¿no? —Miró a los niños—. Bien, ¿quién va primero?

Los dos se adelantaron al mismo tiempo, deseosos. Se enviaron mutuamente una mirada de irritación.

—Empecemos con este joven —decidió Ollivander poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Draco. Este le sonrió a su hermano—. Draco Malfoy si no me equivoco. Me acuerdo de las varitas de tus padres. Sauce y caoba, una combinación interesante. Bueno, veamos.

La manera en que tenía Ollivander de buscar varitas también recordaba a la de un viejo zapatero. Sacó una cinta métrica de no más de tres metros y se puso a medir todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Sirius entendía lo del brazo, la mano y la estatura en general pero ¿de verdad eran necesarios el largo del rostro, de la nariz y la distancia entre las orejas y los hombros? Para el viejo brujo las cifras le movieron hacia una primera varita que sacó de la pared, larga, delgada y negra.

—Pruébala.

Draco hizo un movimiento hacia arriba. De inmediato la varita salió volando de su mano y tuvo que apartarse para que no le diera en la cabeza. Siguió otra mucho más corta, clara, supuestamente flexible. Esa lanzó una luz agónica al ser movida por los aires. La siguiente le levantó los pelos a Sirius al ser apuntado con ella y mientras él se concentraba en bajárselo la cambiaron por otra. La cuarta fue elevada lentamente y dejó escapar un montón de chispas brillantes sobre la cabeza rubia. El señor Ollivander estaba encantado. Draco recibió la caja con una expresión radiante.

—Muy bien. Sigamos con el otro señor Malfoy.

Sirius pasó al frente. Dejó que la cinta hiciera su trabajo con el brazo. Luego, al llegar a su rostro, se preguntó qué tan bien funcionaría esa cosa y sacó la lengua. Para su sorprendida diversión la cinta se la medió cuidadosamente. Se entretuvo moviéndola de un lado al otro, poniéndoselo difícil, mientras Ollivander buscaba entre las cajas. Draco parecía debatirse entre reprobarlo o reírse por la meticulosidad del instrumento, como Sirius pretendía. Sus padres miraban los avances del viejo y no se percataron de eso. Ni de cuando Sirius mordió la cinta y luchó contra la magia como un perro peleando por un hueso, consiguiendo al fin una sonrisa de su hermano. La dejó justo en el momento en que Ollivander regresaba con una caja alargada.

La varita se sintió de inmediato cálida y confortable en su mano. Era como sostener un animal vivo. Supo de inmediato que era la ideal para él pero fingió indecisión. La dirigió a la cara de Draco y la agitó.

El pelo no se le levantó ni le cambió a azul. Sólo lanzó unas chispas doradas que brillaron hasta llegar al suelo. Pero de todos modos valió la pena por ver la momentánea alarma en ese rostro pálido. Luego se sintió un poco culpable al salir de la tienda, por lo que le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y le sonrió animado.

—Magos oficiales pasando —le dijo en susurros, para que no oyeran sus padres.

A Draco le volvió la sonrisa confiada, lo que le alivió.

—Ustedes vayan a Madam Malkins —indicó Lucius—. Cuando acaben vengan a reunirse con nosotros. Estaremos consiguiendo los libros.

Los hermanos asintieron. Mientras ellos iban a la tienda vieron salir a un niño de pelo negro alborotado con lentes y ropa muggle. Iba siguiendo los grandes pasos de un hombre tres veces más grande que Sirius hubiera visto. Codeó un costado de Draco y lo señaló para compartir el asombro.

—¿No será ese el guardabosques del que habló papá?

—Debe ser —respondió Draco con una mueca de desagrado. Desde lejos se veía que aquel hombre nunca había conocido el peine—. Pero si lo es el chico que lo sigue es hijo de muggles. Se supone que un profesor los acompaña, ya sabes, para que no se sientan demasiado perdidos.

—Espero no tener clases con ese —comentó Sirius entrando a la tienda—. Podría comernos por error.

Madam Malkin era una vieja bruja sonriente que los puso a ambos encima de unas tarimas para tomarles las medidas. Era muy aburrido quedarse ahí con los brazos abiertos así que, apenas pescó a su hermano mirándole en el espejo, se dedicó a hacer muecas ridículas mientras las agujas iban y venían mágicamente.

—Este año iremos con Harry Potter —dijo Draco inesperadamente. Él se había mantenido estoico todo el tiempo, como un verdadero adulto—. Saqué las cuentas. Han pasado exactamente 10 años. Ya debe estar en edad de entrar a Hogwarts.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Sirius, sólo un poco interesado—. ¿Y qué con eso? Algún día tenía que dejarse ver.

—No me imagino la experiencia que será. Pasar gran parte de su vida entre muggles y venir al mundo mágico para descubrir que todo el mundo conoce tu nombre. Yo no aguantaría ni un año en su presencia.

—Yo me moriría del aburrimiento —afirmó el mayor—. ¿Cómo alguien puede vivir sin saber lo que es el Quidditch?

—Sin duda será una figura influyente —dijo Draco, pensando en lo suyo—. Recuérdame que debemos tenerlo de nuestro lado cuando demos con él.

—Como quieras pero te apuesto algo a que es un rarito. Tiene que serlo para que le haya pasado eso, ¿no?

—Supongo —respondió Draco indiferente, encogiéndose de hombros.

Acabaron con las túnicas unos minutos más tarde, cargándolas a la cuenta de la familia. En el interior de la librería sus padres los esperaban cargados ya de una buena cantidad de libros. Ya lo tenían todo, pero su madre estaba interesada en adquirir unas novelas que al final hicieron desaparecer la cabeza del elfo mientras cargaba con todo. Después de conseguirse los calderos, plumas, pergaminos y tintas, Sirius insistió en tener su propia mascota. Lucius aceptó, con la condición imprescindible de que se haría cargo de ella. Por primera vez Draco no insistió en adquirir un objeto equivalente y sólo observó con un ligero desagrado a los animales enjaulados.

—¿Ves algo que te guste? —preguntó Narcissa fijándose en unas bellas aves de plumas opalescentes.

Sirius miraba un tanque que contenía una larga y perezosa serpiente. Sobre un estante encima de ella había una jaula llena de ratones. Lucían absolutamente comunes y corrientes en un primer momento, pero algunas daban saltos impresionantes en el aire y otras lanzaban destellos de distintos colores al dar la luz sobre su pelaje. Podía ser tanto verde como amarrillo o azul. Nunca era igual las dos veces en que uno las miraba.

—Me gustan estas —le dijo a la bruja encargada.

—¿Cuál?

Sirius se fijó y señaló una delgada en la esquina. Era la única de ojos plateados. En su mano la criatura levantó la vista hacia él sorprendida por un momento, y luego, segura de que no corría ningún peligro, se enroscó sobre sí misma para echar una siesta. Se la mostró a su hermano y mientras tenían la vista sobre ella la cola pasó de un rosa claro a un morado oscuro.

—Genial —dijo Draco con una falsa sonrisa—. Un perfecto aperitivo para Maurice.

Maurice era el águila de la familia para enviar mensajes. Sirius cerró la mano y apartó al ratón, enfurruñado.

—No bromees con eso —le advirtió.

El rubio giró los ojos.

—No dejes que se acerque a mi cama y Maurice se quedará sin postre.

El mayor dio un resoplido.

—No lo hará, tranquilo —dijo Sirius y miró en su puño.

El animalito le miraba con sus dos círculos de plata, inocentemente. No supo por qué pero eso le gustó. Era linda a su modo y parecía cómoda con él.

—Son muy inteligentes —afirmó la encargada sonriente—. Y están hechizadas para cambiar el color de su cola según el clima que hará. El morado significa un clima templado. Aquí puedes ver el significado de todos los colores —explicó alcanzándole una hoja de pergamino corta.

—¿Seguro de que un ratón es todo lo que quieres? —preguntó Lucius, mirando significativamente unas perchas con lechuzas.

—Sí, esto me agrada —dijo Sirius acariciando la pequeña cabeza. El ratón le olfateó la mano, haciéndole cosquillas con sus bigotes.

Mientras su padre pagaba por ella, Draco volvió a acercarse.

—¿Cómo piensas llamarlo? —preguntó con voz aburrida.

Sirius se la acercó a la cara, tratando de determinar qué nombre le iba mejor.

—¿Arturo? —probó. El ratón parpadeó y agitó los bigotes suavemente. Sirius asumió que probando el sonido y aprobándolo—. Sí, Arturo le va bien.

Se la metió en el bolsillo de pecho cuando salían de ahí. Su peso ligero era reconfortante de cierto modo. Cuando volvían al Caldero Chorreante vislumbró a un hombre vestido de negro que le resultaba familiar.

—Severus, qué agradable sorpresa —dijo Lucius llegando hasta él.

Sirius ya lo había conocido con anterioridad. Había asistido a algunas reuniones informales en la mansión. No era exactamente desagradable con él ni nada por el estilo, pero Sirius tenía la ligera impresión de que el brujo prefería ignorarlo a hablarle. Así, pretendiendo que no existía. Sus padres y él comenzaron a hablar. Sirius y Draco aprovecharon para echar un vistazo a la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch. Los dos se quedaron tan fascinados contemplando la nueva Nimbus 2000 que cuando Narcissa les advirtió que ya era hora de volver les pareció les habían dejado cinco segundos.

* * *

><p><em>¿Comentarios?<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

><p>El día del arribo al tren pudo haber sido mejor. Hubo que pasar su buena cantidad de tiempo para que los futuros estudiantes consiguieran meter todo lo necesario en sus baúles. Sirius había querido leer todos los hechizos posibles, aprendérselos de antemano y encontrar cualquier cosa que resultara medianamente interesante en sus libros, sin darse cuenta del desorden generado a su alrededor. Draco hizo otro tanto, determinado a no permitir que su hermano que fuera el único sabedor. Al final no les sirvió de nada. Sin haber tenido una orientación apropiada acerca de cómo agitar la varita los resultados eran deficientes aun en las cosas más simples. Para cuando finalmente acomodaron todo, Sirius se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo.<p>

—¿Dónde está Arturo?

Y así, mientras Draco se ponía ropa muggle para llegar a la estación, él anduvo rebuscando cada rincón en busca de una cola morada. Lucius apareció, llevando un traje oscuro con el que obviamente no se sentía del todo cómodo. De un bolsillo en el chaleco le colgaba una delgada cadena de oro.

—¿Acabaron?

Draco asintió pero Sirius agitó la cabeza. Ni siquiera se había puesto los zapatos y andaba con un pie sin calcetín.

—No encuentro a Arturo.

Lucius sacó un reloj dorado del bolsillo. Hizo un gesto de irritación frunciendo los labios.

—Llegaremos tarde.

Sirius se metió, por tercera vez, bajo su cama. Vio nuevamente los pies de Draco ir de un lado al otro, sin ningún punto oscuro siguiéndolo. Salió por el otro lado y miró a la puerta. Su padre debió haber ido a reunirse con mamá. Draco se contemplaba a sí mismo en un espejo de cuerpo completo. Estaba vestido con una camisa blanca perfectamente planchada, debajo de un chaleco negro sobre un par de pantalones grises. A Sirius, no supo bien por qué, le parecía que esa ropa le hacía ver mayor de lo que era. Él tenía el mismo atuendo, sólo que sin el chaleco.

—¿Sigues sin tener suerte? —preguntó el rubio.

—No —dijo Sirius, frunciendo el ceño—, y ya veo lo que lo que te apena.

Draco elevó una ceja por sobre su hombro.

—No he visto a tu animal y no voy a arrastrarme por el suelo para encontrarlo. Mira el estado en que estás. Ya ensuciaste tu ropa —hizo un gesto a sus pantalones.

Sirius bajó la vista. Era verdad que las rodillas estaban más oscuras que el resto pero no le importó y le lanzó un gruñido al otro. Se estaba poniendo de malas. Draco, sabiéndolo, se dedicó sólo a mirarlo desde una silla frente al escritorio. La única señal de que se estaba impacientando eran los dedos inquietos sobre sus rodillas.

Unos minutos más tarde Lucius volvió.

—Ya es hora. ¿Listos?

—Sigo sin encontrarlo —afirmó Sirius apenas conteniendo su incipiente mal humor.

—Por el amor al cielo —dijo Lucius girando los ojos. Levantó el mango de su bastón, revelando su varita—. Accio ratón.

De algún lugar del pasillo llegó volando el ratón. Antes de dejar que lo tocara el hombre hizo otro movimiento rápido y se dirigió hacia las manos de Sirius. Lo sostuvo firmemente en su mano, pero ahora que había sido atrapado Arturo no parecía tener deseos de escapar.

—Espero que lo cuides mejor cuando llegues allá —comentó su padre y le hizo un gesto a Draco de que fuera saliendo.

—Nah, sólo andaba curioseando —dijo Sirius siguiéndolos. Nada más había deseado explorar su nuevo hogar. Era exactamente lo que él hubiera hecho y sintió una renovada simpatía por su mascota.

No llegaron con retraso, pero cuando lo hicieron ya había una buena cantidad de magos y sus familias llenando la estación. Encontraron a varios conocidos en su camino a unos vagones donde dejar sus baúles. Por descontado Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe se quedaron con ellos. Sus padres se conocían desde mucho antes de que nacieran y se habían acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que hubiera sido raro no verlos. Ninguno de los dos hablaba mucho a menos que uno se dirigiera a ellos pero eran una compañía fiel y poco dispuesta a protestar ante la iniciativa que podían tomar los hermanos.

Antes de partir Narcissa insistió en abrazar a sus hijos durante un período de tiempo suficiente para que se sintieran avergonzados. Les arregló detalles que sólo ella podía apreciar y les dijo que se cuidaran. Que cualquier problema que tuvieran siempre podían escribir a casa. Y esperaba que se aplicaran mucho en sus estudios. Tenía una sonrisa tensa pegada a los labios, como si estuviera triste y feliz al mismo tiempo. En el rostro de su padre, por otro lado, no había más que orgullo reflejado en su media sonrisa.

—Traigan las mejores notas —dijo, dándoles un apretón en el hombro—. Sean prudente —agregó mirando especialmente a Sirius, que le dio una sonrisa de pura inocencia.

El silbato del tren volvió a sonar. Los estudiantes que no estaban ya ubicados se apresuraron a asomarse por las ventanas para tener una última visión de sus familias. Draco y Sirius estiraron las manos desde sus asientos contrarios hasta que vieron desaparecer sus figuras. El tranquilo viaje empezó.

Y Draco no resistió el ponerse su túnica de mago. Sirius sacó la suya como si sólo hubiera estado esperando que él empezara. Le entusiasmaba sentirse más como un mago.

—¿No van a cambiarse ustedes? —dijo confuso de que no lo imitaran sus amigos.

De inmediato ellos le siguieron. En cuando llegó el carrito de dulces Crabbe y Goyle prácticamente se gastaron el dinero que sus padres les dieron en un montón de chucherías variadas. Draco escogió las suyas cuidadosamente y Sirius sólo tomó la mayor cantidad de ranas de chocolate que le cupo en la mano. Otros jóvenes habían salido de sus vagones para comprar. Unos con el tejón en el pecho parecían más interesados en conversar que en prestar atención a los dulces.

—Eso es lo que dicen...

—¿Pero estás seguro? ¿Lo has visto?

—Yo sí. Tiene la cicatriz justo donde dicen.

En eso Draco levantó la vista.

—Disculpen —dijo. El trío, que debía estar en su tercer año, lo miró—. ¿De quién están hablando?

—¿De quién más? Harry Potter.

—Está en un vagón al final —indicó uno de los chicos señalando a sus espaldas.

Los Hufflepuff recogieron sus golosinas y volvieron a sus lugares. En cuanto la bruja del carrito se apartó Sirius se encaminó hacia el lado opuesto, con un sorprendido Draco por detrás.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó.

—A verlo, pues. ¿Crees que eres el único que siente curiosidad? —replicó Sirius hablándole sobre el hombro—. ¿Y no que querías hacer buenas migas con él?

Draco no respondió de inmediato. Les hizo una seña a sus amigos para que los siguieran. Estos esbozaron sendas expresiones de pena al tener que abandonar sus compras, pero no pusieron objeción. Sirius comenzó a fijarse por las ventanillas si veía a un chico con la frente marcada. Todos los libros decían que esa era la única señal que le había quedado al niño de aquella noche que lo hizo famoso. En eso, sintió la mano de su hermano sobre el hombro.

—Deja que hable yo —dijo este. Se le veía calculador y expectante como un cazador de tesoros.

Sirius hizo un gesto de indiferencia. Más que nada él deseaba ver cómo era, ver si existía realmente. Creía que no podría tomar en serio la leyenda hasta haberlo visto con sus propios ojos. Si congeniaban o no era algo que le tenía sin cuidado. Finalmente encontró a un muchacho de pelo revuelto y lentes. La sorpresa de descubrir que era el mismo que había vislumbrado en compañía de aquel guardabosque le duró lo que tardó Draco en adelantarse y abrir la puerta. A su lado observaba al joven.

Desde ningún punto de vista parecía la gran cosa. Más bien era esmirriado, flacucho, simplón. Las enormes ropas muggles que usaba lo hacían lucir todavía más pequeño e insignificante. Lo único realmente de color eran los ojos, de un verde intenso.

—¿Es cierto? —preguntó Draco—. Hemos oído que Harry Potter está aquí. ¿Es cierto?

Sus ojos grises buscaron de inmediato la cicatriz para confirmarlo. El niño de lentes parecía inseguro. Sirius apreció la enorme cantidad de golosinas que se acumulaban a un lado de cada asiento. Eran incluso más de los que Goyle y Crabbe habían comprado juntos.

—Sí... —respondía el de pelo negro, como si dudara sobre dar o no tal información.

—Mi nombre es Draco, Draco Malfoy —dijo este, sonriendo. Harry Potter los observó a todos, curioso—. Ellos son Crabbe y Goyle. Y él es Sirius, mi hermano.

—Tenían mucha hambre, ¿no? —comentó el susodicho señalando el montón.

Draco le dirigió una mirada punzante, como si le estropeara un capricho. Quería llevar el timón de la conversación. Sirius giró los ojos, apoyándose contra el marco de la entrada de forma indolente.

—Nos preguntábamos si te interesaría compartir el vagón con nosotros —propuso Draco, dirigiéndole otra sonrisa.

Harry Potter intercambió una mirada con el chico que tenía en frente. Era de un encendido pelirrojo y tenía el centro del rostro cubierto de pecas. Después de un segundo descendió la vista y pareció resignado.

—Creo que yo estoy bien aquí, gracias —afirmó Harry Potter levantando el rostro.

El pelirrojo hizo un ruido extraño, algo a medio camino entre una risa y la tos disimulada. Draco le dirigió un leve levantamiento del labio superior, irritado.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —inquirió Sirius, a quien tampoco le había gustado esa reacción. Ropas gastadas, pecas, pelo rojo. Ahora lo había ubicado en su mente—. No vas a decir que prefieres estar con este... Weasley, ¿cierto? Ya nos los conocemos. Son tan pobres que apenas les alcanza para vestirse y no digamos para comer. Imagino que todo eso salió de tu bolsillo, ¿no?

Le encantó comprobar que el pelirrojo se sonrojaba y bajaba la cabeza. En cambio Harry Potter le frunció el ceño.

—Eso no les importa —replicó en un tono nada agradable—. Me hicieron una pregunta y ya les respondí. Ahora lárguense.

Sirius y Draco se miraron. Sirius se encogió de hombros y se salió del marco, dispuesto a marcharse sin más. Ya había perdido todo el interés en ese chico. Si quería quedarse simplón y juntarse con simplones era su problema. Draco negó con la cabeza silenciosamente, esbozando una sonrisa de malicia. Se lo temía. La ruptura de sus planes no podía suceder impunemente. A diferencia suya Draco se había hecho su propia idea de ese encuentro y ahora...

—De hecho, no —dijo—. Nosotros nos hemos acabado nuestra comida y ustedes parecen tener más que...

Pero antes de que acabara de pronunciar la frase un chillido agudo salió de entre los envoltorios. Algunos cayeron al suelo y les permitieron ver a todos a un par de ratas agarrándose a los mordiscos. Una era gris y gorda, mientras la otra era negra y pequeña. Los reflejos en su pelaje cambiaban de color cada vez que alguien los veía. Esta tenía agarrada a la otra por el hocico y algo de sangre había manchado los bigotes.

—¡Scabbers! —dijo el chico Weasley, horrorizado.

—¡Arturo! —reprendió Sirius con falsa indignación. No tenía idea de cuándo se le había salido ni le importaba. Le estaba felicitando para sus adentros—. No muerdas eso, Arturo, no sabes dónde ha estado.

Sirius golpeó suavemente con la palma abierta en un costado del asiento donde peleaban. Al instante la pelea fue suspendida. Arturo corrió hacia su mano y trepó rápidamente por su brazo hasta posarse en su hombro. Desde ahí continuó mirando a la rata de forma recelosa.

—Espero que no coja ninguna enfermedad —dijo Sirius acariciándolo. Parecía completamente ileso. Ni un pelo fuera de lugar—. Si algo llegara a pasarle no sé qué tan bien reaccionaría, Weasley. Mejor mantén a esa bola de sebo pulgosa lejos de él.

—Si sabes lo que te conviene —agregó Draco con una mirada peligrosa que extendió al de lentes—. Ojala seas feliz teniendo que mantenerlo el resto de tu vida, Potter.

Aun mientras se dirigían nuevamente a sus asientos y sólo con su nuca rubia como punto de referencia, a Sirius le pareció que el enojo de su hermano no se iría fácilmente. Nunca había sido bueno aguantando las decepciones. Recibió su confirmación cuando Draco se dejó caer en su asiento y se mantuvo tercamente cruzado de brazos, mirando por la ventana. Crabbe y Goyle comenzaron a comer, tranquilos.

—Oye, Draco —llamó Sirius sacando su varita—. Mira lo que hago —Puso a Arturo sobre su mano y haciendo un movimiento circular terminado en un golpe suave, le apuntó—: Wingardium Leviosa.

En el acto su ratón se elevó en el aire como si una mano invisible lo tomara por la parte superior del cuerpo. Sirius agitaba su varita para hacerla elevarse más alto, bajar y dar cuidadosos giros por el compartimiento. Vio con satisfacción que el enojo se iba y mutaba a ser plena estupefacción.

—¿Pero cómo...?

—Mamá me vio practicando y la convencí para que me enseñara el movimiento correcto —explicó con naturalidad, haciendo que Arturo diera unos saltos frente a ellos. El ratón sólo los miraba con sus ojos de plata, aparentemente sin dar cuenta de ninguna inquietud—. Dijo que de todas formas esto iba a ser lo primero que nos enseñarían. ¿Verdad que es genial?

Draco y los otros estaban con la boca semi abierta. Para finalizar Sirius dibujó un giro en el aire y lo dejó suavemente sobre su regazo. Se irguió con una sonrisa de gran conocedor en el rostro.

—Enséñame cómo lo hiciste —exigió Draco, ceñudo. Sacó su varita de algún lado de su túnica.

—Claro, claro, querido hermano —contestó, ufano—. Es fácil. Haces esto... y esto. Pronuncia bien el hechizo y ya.

Draco buscó algo con lo que practicar. Agarró un pastel de calabaza en forma de caldero al que Goyle iba a echar mano y esperó, ignorando la decepción de su amigo. Sirius también tomó uno para demostrar sus efectos y repitió lo mismo de antes, ahora elevando al pastel. Draco asintió e intentó hacerlo, pero no surtió ningún resultado.

—Lo haces muy brusco. Se supone que es algo suave, ¿entiendes? Como ir con el viento —indicó Sirius, haciendo que su pastel casi tocara el techo—. Piensa que es algo así como conducir una escoba.

Draco tomó una bocanada de aire y la expulsó. Un poco más relajado realizó el gesto tan delicadamente como podía y esta vez sí lo consiguió. Sirius no se lo esperaba y la sorpresa casi le hace tirar el pastel. Lo sostuvo a tiempo. Decidió no comentar que a él le había tomado más de dos meros intentos.

—Eso —dijo su hermano. Vio que Goyle los observaba con la más ligera de las atenciones mientras se llenaba la boca con otra buena cantidad de dulce. Aguardó a que hubiera tragado lo masticado para hacerle un gesto de que esperara—. Oye, Goyle, ¿todavía tienes hambre?

Goyle asintió, sonriente, dispuesto a comerse una rana pero Sirius le contuvo con un gesto.

—Draco, ¿jugamos algo?

Draco, hasta entonces fascinado por su hechizo, lo miró de forma distraída.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—El que consiga embutirles a estos dos más dulces —Hizo con la cabeza en dirección a sus amigos—, gana. Ustedes no tienen inconveniente, ¿verdad, chicos?

El susodicho par agitó sus cabezas. Sus ojos deseosos estaban fijos en los pasteles encantados.

—Muy bien. Abran grande, chicos.

No era tan fácil como volar una escoba, sobretodo porque lo que estaba en el aire era algo ajeno a ellos, pero se lo podía controlar con suaves empujones de varita. El primer proyectil de Sirius aterrizó tranquilamente en las mandíbulas expectantes de Goyle y este comenzó a masticar, aprobando con un cabeceo. En cambio el de Draco impactó contra la frente de Crabbe y por poco no se le clava en el ojo.

—Toma —dijo Sirius alcanzándole su camiseta muggle para que se limpiara. Chasqueó la lengua, de forma parecida a la del profesor Iberprot—. ¿Y así esperas entrar al equipo de Quidditch? Me decepcionas, Draco.

Draco le lanzó un gruñido con gesto hosco y se hizo con otro dulce. Sirius, sonriendo, también. Fueron mejorando sus punterías gradualmente, haciéndose bromas a costa del otro hasta que ya finalmente nadie recordó una sola palabra de Harry Potter. Se metieron tanto en el juego que cuando llegaron a la estación Sirius cayó en cuenta de que no había alcanzado a comer nada. Un retortijón en su estómago le recordó por qué había comprado tantas ranas de chocolate en primer lugar. Miró a lo largo de su asiento donde lo único que encontraba era el cuerpo oscuro de Arturo, durmiendo. El tren redujo la velocidad hasta que finalmente se detuvieron. Draco fue el primero en erguirse.

—Draco, ¿te quedó algo? —le preguntó su hermano.

—¿Tienes hambre? —inquirió Draco. No era una burla ni lo decía socarrón, se trataba de una mera pregunta. Sirius asintió—. No. Deberás esperar a después de la selección, cuando tengamos el banquete.

Sirius rezongó todo el camino hacia afuera. De inmediato oyeron una potente voz llamar a los de primer año y todos ellos se dirigieron al portador de un faro de mano. El tremendo y muy despeinado guardabosque les indicó seguirlo. Sirius no se sorprendió al ver que saludaba a Potter afablemente. Muchas buenas amigas habrán hecho durante el verano. Los guió a un conjunto de botes puestos en las orillas del lago.

—Cuatro por bote.

Él, Draco, Crabbe y Goyle se acomodaron en uno. Apenas el hombre se puso en movimiento el resto los siguió mágicamente. El camino no parecía excepcionalmente largo, pero Sirius ya estaba impaciente porque llegaran. Comer y dormir eran las dos cosas que más deseaba. La superficie del lago apenas se agitaba por su pasar y parecía tan negra como sus túnicas. En alguna parte debajo de ellos existía todo un universo submarino y un calamar gigante. Sirius bajó la mano por el borde y dibujó una estela con su mano. El agua estaba tibia. Un día de esos iba a nadar por ahí pero ahora sólo pensaba en comida. Alguien le dio un codazo.

—Saca la mano de ahí, no sabes lo que hay debajo —reprochó Draco, sin conseguir disimular del todo su inquietud.

Sirius hizo un puchero, sin hacerle caso.

—Tengo hambre.

—¿Entonces quieres que el calamar te coma a ti?

—¿Y quién dice que me dejaría comer? —replicó Sirius inflando el pecho, desafiante—. A lo mejor yo soy quien lo termina convirtiendo en guiso.

—Lindo pensamiento, Sirius, pero sácala —masculló Draco con rostro tenso. Sus manos se aferraron al asiento como si estuvieran a punto de sufrir una sacudida violenta.

Sirius lo hizo. Llevando un puñado de gotitas al rostro de su hermano. Agitó sus dedos como prueba de lo bueno que era pero entonces recibió su propia ración de agua. Se enfrascaron en una lucha acuática que, ahora sí, bamboleó el bote causando un tenue chapoteo.

—Ey, ¡EY! —gritó el hombre sobre su amplia espalda—. ¡Deténganse allá atrás!

Los dos niños se paralizaron. Y luego Sirius extendió la palma, enviando sus últimas gotas al blanco. Draco le expresó su animosidad con una elocuente mirada, cuya respuesta fue una encantadora sonrisa. Por lo menos se había olvidado de su temor al calamar y volvía a su cara de aburrido. Pararon debajo del castillo, en un terreno rocoso al que subieron para verse en las escaleras de entrada. La puerta era dos veces más amplia y grande que la de la Mansión, y Sirius se quedó pensando en lo enorme que sería dentro. Tantos pasillos, tantas escaleras. Tantas cosas que explorar. Los recibió una bruja de aspecto severo pero no los condujo de inmediato al salón comedor, donde ya se escuchaban las voces de los estudiantes congregados. El estómago se le hizo una pasa quejumbrosa. Penetraron en una habitación adyacente, sin ningún adorno.

—Dentro de un rato entrarán al Gran Salón —les dijo— donde serán llamados para que los seleccionen para una de las cuatro casas. Las casas son: Ravenclaw...

—Sabelotodos —murmuró Draco.

—Gryffindor...

—Cabezas de chorlito —agregó Sirius, mirándolo.

Él también había escuchado cuando su padre hablaba de eso.

—Hufflepuff...

—Inútiles —dijeron al unísono.

—Y Slytherin.

—Lo único que vale la pena —afirmó Draco, sonriente.

Crabbe y Goyle asintieron.

—Procuren arreglarse lo mejor posible —concluyó la bruja, dejándoselos solos.

Draco se acomodó conscientemente el cabello rubio, peinándoselo con los dedos, se alisó los pliegues de la túnica y sacudió las mangas para librarse de cualquier cosa desfavorecedora. Al terminar se vio con ojo crítico y cabeceó, satisfecho.

—¿Ya estoy lindo? —preguntó Sirius.

Los labios del rubio se fruncieron. Haciendo exactamente lo contrario de él, Sirius había convertido su cabello negro en un montón de mechones revueltos y torcidos el cuello de su túnica a un costado. Con un suspiro de exasperación, Draco lo adecentó sin que pusiera la menor resistencia.

—Sabía que harías eso —dijo Sirius.

—¿Entonces para qué lo haces? —replicó el rubio, poniéndole recta la ropa.

Se encogió de hombros y se puso a mirar a su alrededor. Aparentemente Draco no era el único preocupado por cómo luciera en su primer día. Varios se aplanaban el cabello contra el cráneo, se ajustaban los cuellos hasta casi ahorcarse o revisaban el estado de sus calcetines, como si alguien fuera a ver a través de sus túnicas. Los había también los que no hacían nada y lucían tan nerviosos como si estuvieran por presentar su primer examen.

—¿Recuerdas cómo se elegían para las casas? —preguntó cayendo en cuenta.

Draco abrió la boca para responder pero su voz fue ahogada por el grito que dieron algunos de sus compañeros. El saltó de la sorpresa y observó con los ojos muy abiertos el ascenso de un par de fantasmas que hablaban tranquilamente. Los hermanos, junto a muchos compañeros, expresaron su impresión cuando uno de los fantasmas, a la pregunta de alguien, tiró de su cabeza y la dejó sobre su hombro, colgando de un gajo de carne fantasmal.

—Todos los fantasmas no serán tan desagradables, ¿cierto? —preguntó Draco.

Miraba a Casi Decapitado como si nada más le gustara hacer en el mundo que apartar la vista y a la vez no pudiera evitarlo.

—Ni idea —contestó Sirius y se acordó de lo que había leído al respecto—. De todos modos se supone que no pueden hacer daño a los vivos, ¿no?

—Sí, es verdad —dijo el rubio calmándose un poco, pero todavía con la preocupación pintada en la cara.

La profesora regresó a decirles que la siguieran. Entraron en el Gran Salón, colocándose al frente de las cuatro largas mesas. Todos los alumnos tenían pintas tan variadas como uno podía imaginarse. Sólo por sus caras era imposible saber cuál casa estaba dónde. En algunos rostros vio la misma hambre que sufría él. "Que se den prisa", pensó desesperado y se quedó estupefacto cuando la profesora puso un sombrero viejísimo sobre un banquillo. Sirius vio cómo Draco adelantaba el cuello para tener una mejor visión. También estaba ansioso porque comenzara, aunque sospechó que por diferentes razones.

Los llamaron uno por uno. A través de los aplausos de bienvenida que se sucedían Sirius fue ubicando a cada casa. Crabbe y Goyle fueron de los que entraron a su casa a los segundos de haberse sentado. Draco había asentido como si una parte de su plan se hubiera cumplido. Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaban a su nombre, Sirius notó que parecía cada vez menos calmado y más impaciente.

—Tranquilo, seguro que te toca en Sly —le dijo al oído.

Draco se apartó y lo miró como si fuera una mosca corriente.

—Por supuesto que iré —dijo rápidamente—. No seas ridículo.

Volvió su atención al sombrero pero su hermano percibió su nerviosismo se había apagado.

—Malfoy, Draco —llamó la bruja.

Draco se colocó al frente, transmitiendo confianza. El sombrero apenas llegó a cubrir sus rubios cabellos cuando la rajadura de la boca vociferó su elección. Crabbe y Goyle aplaudieron con el resto de sus compañeros mientras Draco se reunía con ellos.

—Malfoy, Sirius.

Sirius pasó adelante. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba nada nervioso. Consideró que a él le daba igual en qué mesa terminara mientras le diera pronto algo de comer. El sombrero era muy grande para su cabeza; le hizo ver una completa oscuridad.

—Mmm... —escuchó al lado de su oído. La voz era la misma que gritaba las casas—. Este es más difícil que el anterior, ¿no? Es leal, fuerte, lleno de vigor y una curiosidad bastante activa. No tiene miedo de ensuciarse las manos. Ah, cuánto potencial hay aquí.

Sirius sonrió por tanto halago. De pronto su estómago dio un rugido y deseó nuevamente cenar de una vez. Escuchó unas risas de los compañeros que le habían oído. "Ríanse, idiotas", se dijo. "Ustedes tienen tanta hambre como yo." El cochino sombrero no se decidía. Draco seguro lo estaba esperando. Estaría como alguna clase de dragón, estirando el cuello por sobre las cabezas de los demás para verlo y preguntándose por qué no estaba ya a su lado.

—Ya veo —dijo la voz pero antes de que Sirius pudiera preguntarse qué veía, la voz gritó—: ¡Slytherin!

El sonido hizo eco en las paredes, con lo que Sirius supo que lo dijo a todo el salón. "Ya era hora", pensó. Se sacó el sombrero y se levantó para dirigirse a su hermano, que aplaudía con el resto de la mesa. Su sonrisa era todavía más grande que cuando seleccionaron a sus amigos. Sin embargo tuvo que esperar un rato más para aplacar su hambre hasta que pusieron a todos los demás en su sitio. Por suerte el discurso del director fueron apenas unas cuatro miserables palabras. Entonces, gracias al cielo, sus platos y vasos se llenaron por arte de magia. También sucedía así en la mansión.

—Las cocinas deben estar justo debajo —comentó Draco.

—Aja —respondió Sirius, más concentrado en saborear tan esperado alivio que en ponerle atención.

Iba a beber un trago de jugo de calabaza cuando un brusco codazo casi le hace derramarlo. Giró la cabeza listo para espetarle qué pero vio que la mano de Draco temblaba al señalar a su otro lado. Volteó. Un fantasma de un caballero antiguo se había sentado ahí. Era bastante grande y la armadura que llevaba tenía manchas plateadas, como si fuera el recuerdo fantasmal de la sangre. No miraba a nadie ni hacía nada. Sólo estaba ahí, sentado, con la vista al frente.

—¿Qué? —soltó de todas formas.

Draco negó con la cabeza. Obviamente no le gustaba esa compañía.

—No te va a hacer nada, relájate —le dijo impaciente. Comió un pedazo de patata asada e iba a agregar un pedazo de ternera cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía. No con Draco echando miradas de temor—. Por Merlín. Oye —llamó al fantasma. Draco jadeó, alarmado. El aludido no hizo absolutamente nada—. Oye, tú, ¿eres sordo?

Parecía que sí. Otros estudiantes se estaban fijando en ellos, expectantes.

—Hueles a sardinas rancias, ¿lo sabías?

Ninguna respuesta. Sirius lo miró más detenidamente. Parecía una figura hecha puramente de niebla. Había leído que eran incorpóreos tanto para los objetos como las personas. Alargó una mano y le tocó donde tenía el brazo. O esa fue su intención. Apenas sintió el frío intenso y húmedo se apartó, esperando encontrarse la palma mojada pero estaba seca. Los vellos de su brazo se habían levantado. Todos sus compañeros observaron atentamente al fantasma, esperando una reacción que jamás llegó. Sirius se volvió a su hermano.

—¿Ves?

Algunas voces de admiración se pronunciaron.

—Eso no es nada —dijo mordazmente un chico de segundo—. El Barón Sanguinario nunca ha dicho nada a nadie. Creo que ni siquiera tiene voz.

Sirius elevó las manos como si dijera qué más quería como prueba. Esperaba que con eso omitiera lo del lindo nombrecito. Draco observó su mano un momento y luego al Barón, pero debió decidir que era absurdo temerle a un fantasma que no emitía ni un gemido y desde entonces comió sin interrupciones. Las conversaciones comenzaron a girar en torno al tema de dónde venían.

Para sorpresa de Sirius, había un chico que venía de dos padres muggles. Por la forma en que su padre hablaba de Slytherin había asumido que todos los que entraban llevaban sangre pura, pero no. También había un chico de tercero y otro de sexto que tenían esos mismos orígenes. De su año ese chico era el único. Tenía un montón de rizos castaños perfectamente arreglados y una nariz terminada en punta ligeramente inclinada hacia arriba. Labios delgadísimos que se lamía prácticamente antes de cada palabra.

—Mis padres no estaban seguros de si debían enviarme aquí —decía al que quisiera oírlo—. Tenía una vacante en una escuela en Londres, muy prestigiosa, por cierto. Muchos de sus graduados acabaron siendo personas muy importantes en sus respectivos campos, de mucho éxito económico. Pero en cuanto la profesora Sprout (ella fue la que vino a hablar con mis padres) mencionó que existía un ministerio de la magia y varios magos que también habían alcanzado mucho renombre entre los suyos comenzaron a reconsiderarlo. Creo que lo que los decidió finalmente fue el saber que una buena educación mágica sería igual de provechosa para mí y que si me aplicaba en ella nunca me moriría de hambre.

En cierto punto del momento en que les sirvieron el postre Arturo salió de su escondite y se puso a perseguir un bombón de menta por la mesa. No se lo comía, parecía divertirse demasiado sólo arrojándola lejos y luego corriendo tras ella. Su cola estaba de un suave color lila, reflejando el tiempo nublado afuera. Sirius ni siquiera intentó atraparlo. Varias de sus nuevas compañeras se quedaron embelesadas del ratón y algunas le lanzaban pequeños dulces con la esperanza de que jugara con ellos. Cada vez que alguien se lo ofrecía directamente se le quedaba mirando con esos ojos que parecían un par de monedas de plata, agitando los bigotes, y alguien lanzaba comentarios como "aw, pero qué bonito", "¿no es una lindura?" La chica que lo decía con más frecuencia y entusiasmo que las demás tenía el pelo negro y corto. Si Sirius no había oído mal, se llamaba Pansy Parkinson.

—Es una cosita preciosa —dijo ella sonriéndole. Tenía unos bonitos ojos castaños—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Arturo —dijo Sirius.

De inmediato alrededor de él se escucharon varias voces llamándolo. "Aquí, Arturo", "toma, Arturo." El pobre ratón no sabía a qué voz escuchar, así que daba vueltas la cabeza por todas partes. Por fin asumió que se estaban refiriendo a otro Arturo y volvió con el bombón de menta, sin prestarle más atención a nadie. Cuando el director se levantó de su mesa, Sirius lo regresó a su bolsillo. Con el estómago lleno sentía la necesidad imperiosa de echarse sobre una cama caliente y dormitar hasta mañana.

El discurso fue más que nada una bienvenida, muchas advertencias, lugares que no debían ir y una despedida. Sirius apenas escuchó más que el principio y el final, así que cuando alguien preguntó si siempre había estado prohibida la entrada al corredor del tercer piso no tuvo la menor idea de qué hablaba. Su interlocutor, de segundo, dijo que no, sólo ese año. Sus prefectos llamaron a los de primero.

Bajaron por las mazmorras hasta una pared desnuda, en lo absolutamente diferente a las adyacentes. Nada más se diferenció de las otras cuando el prefecto pronunció la contraseña y se abrió por la mitad, permitiéndoles una primera vista de su Sala Común. A Sirius le recordó muchísimo a la decoración en el estudio de su padre, sólo que no estaban los sillones cerca del fuego y había más de un escritorio. Ventanas altas y pequeñas por donde no veían el cielo nocturno si no el movimiento continúo del agua.

—Ahora mismo estamos debajo del lago —les explicó el prefecto—. Pueden abrir las ventanas tranquilamente, pero de nada serviría si lo que quieren es tomar aire fresco.

A continuación les indicó los dormitorios de las chicas y de las mujeres. Se llegaban a ellos subiendo por unas escaleras de piedra. Detrás de la puerta que decía clavada la placa de "Primer año" Draco pareció desinflarse. Había cinco camas, cada una separada de la otra por una mesita de luz, y con cortinas colgantes de verde oscuro. Frente a cada una los elfos del colegio habían colocado sus baúles.

—No sabía que seríamos tantos en cada cuarto —expresó Draco con una nota de desilusión.

Sirius lo miró. Una cosa era compartir habitación con su hermano, lo que había hecho desde que tenía memoria. Otra sería hacerlo con otro montón de chicos. Tiró del cordón al lado de un dosel y la abrió, mostrando una cama cubierta de sábanas verdes.

—Supongo que las cortinas serán justamente para la privacidad —le respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

A él tampoco le hacía mucha gracia, pero no había nada que hacer. Abrió su equipaje y sacó el pijama. Al verlo Draco se resignó también con un suspiro.

Las otras dos camas las ocupaban Crabbe y Goyle. La quinta era para un chico negro con ojos penetrantes. Se presentó como Blaise Zabini y el apretón de su mano era bastante firme para su tamaño. Cuando llegó a Sirius, elevó una ceja.

—¿Malfoy? —repitió, como si no lo hubiera oído bien. Dirigió una mirada a Draco, que había comenzado a preparar su ropa de dormir—. Qué curioso. Yo había escuchado que todos los Malfoy son rubios y pálidos.

Draco se puso a buscar unos calcetines en el fondo de su baúl, pero no se escuchaba ningún ruido de él removiendo nada. Sirius frunció los labios. No era la primera vez que escuchaba comentarios de esa clase. Junto al resto de los Malfoy, Sirius, con su cabello negro y piel ligeramente más morena, parecía inevitablemente fuera de lugar. La primera vez que preguntó al respecto no fue porque nadie se lo hiciera notar. Él simplemente se dio cuenta de que era diferente. Lo único que tenía en común con todos ellos era el color de los ojos. Tenía 7 años y sus padres tuvieron mucho cuidado de explicarle sólo lo esencial, siempre recordándole que eso no lo hacía menos ante nadie de la familia. Sirius, aun entonces, se daba cuenta de que no era un tema agradable y después de ese día no volvió a sacarlo a colación. No obstante, él no le molestaba hablar al respecto pero sí que la gente pudiera darle demasiada importancia.

—Eso es porque en realidad soy adoptado —dijo impasible. Su mirada haciendo de velada advertencia—. Mis padres murieron cuando era pequeño y estaban emparentados con ellos de todos modos así que me criaron. En nuestro árbol familiar yo sería el tío segundo de Draco —le envió una sonrisa al susodicho, que ya había terminado con los calcetines y asomaba por la tapa de su baúl. Cuando eran pequeños y se enteró de ese detalle solía molestarlo mucho con eso. "Tienes que escuchar a tu tío, Draco", "obedece a tu buen tío Sirius, Draco" y "¿qué maneras son esas de hablarle a tu tío favorito?" eran frases comunes. Se encogió de hombros—, pero "legalmente" somos hermanos.

Blaise Zabini demostró ser prudente limitándose a asentir gravemente y se volvió a sus propias cosas. Sirius se acercó a su baúl, donde sacó lo que necesitaba. Como esperaba, en cuanto volteó la cabeza se encontró con los ojos de su hermano. Por alguna razón a Draco le incomodaba el tema más que a él mismo y por lo general prefería ignorarlo, como si por algún milagro dejara de existir por simple abandono. Suponía que era por la misma razón que sus padres: no era algo que uno quiera mantener en mente todo el tiempo. Sirius le lanzó una bola de calcetines a la cara, sonriendo. Draco la atrapó antes de que le tocara las narices y se la devolvió con un gesto lánguido.

—Deja de hacer tonterías —dijo el rubio irguiéndose.

—Nunca se me ocurriría —respondió Sirius.

* * *

><p><em>¿Comentarios?<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

><p>Sirius jamás se había sentido más cómodo asistiendo a clases. Por fin librado del lastre de aquellos "conocimientos generales", estaba aprendiendo cosas que de verdad le interesaba. Sus clases favoritas eran aquellas en las que podía probar sus habilidades mágicas directamente a través de la varita. Esa primera semana pasó amenamente y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya era viernes. Los horarios que les habían dado su primer día les indicaba para ese día clase doble de pociones.<p>

—Con los cabeza de chorlito —comentó fastidiado en el desayuno.

Ya habían tenido una clase de Encantamientos con Hufflepuff (donde él y Draco maravillaron a todos elevando sus plumas antes que nadie) y otra de Transformaciones con Ravenclaw. Pociones no le hacía ninguna ilusión. Cuando la comparaba con realizar hechizos espectaculares o hacer que las cosas fueran algo completamente distinto a lo que eran antes, poner un montón de ingredientes dentro de un caldero en cierto orden parecía demasiado aburrido.

—Esa la tendremos con el profesor Snape —dijo Draco, ufano.

Sirius no tenía que preguntarle la razón de su buen humor. Ellos dos conocían al profesor Snape desde que eran pequeños. Había sido el profesor Snape quien hizo la pócima que les alivió de varicela cuando la contrajeron hacía algunos años. Por los libros que les enviaba en sus cumpleaños y los ingredientes para las pociones más simples, Draco había estado engendrando una verdadera pasión por la materia y estaba ansioso por iniciarse en fórmulas más complicadas. Para mayor comodidad el profesor era jefe de su casa, y por lo que habían oído no tenía inconveniente en favorecer a los suyos. Sus padres siempre les habían dicho que podían confiar en él y por eso la mirada de Draco mostraba tanto respeto al contemplarlo en la mesa de los profesores.

Esa, pese a sus expectativas, resultó ser una clase interesante. No por la poción, que fue endemoniadamente sencilla, si no por la exhibición de torpeza por parte de los cabezas de chorlito. Luego de haber dado su discurso acerca de lo importante y difícil que sería su materia (Sirius estaba seguro de que Draco iba a babearse mientras lo oía), de inmediato el profesor fue a por Potter.

La primera pregunta no la sabía. Draco a su lado sonreía como si no le cupiera duda de la respuesta pero de ningún modo lo iba a sacar a Potter de su tortura. Lo más gracioso era la forma en que la chica de dientes salidos estiraba la mano y la agitaba en su desesperación por hacerse notar. ¿No se daba cuenta de que parecía un perro rogando por galletas? La segunda era tan elemental que él también tuvo que contener la risa. Y no sólo porque estaba en los libros si no puesto que había varias historias que decían dónde encontrar un bezoar. Obviamente los dos se quedaron en silencio. La tercera ya era el colmo. Era como si preguntaran la diferencia entre el zapato izquierdo y el reflejo en el espejo. ¡Y Potter seguía con esa cara de perdido!

—En cualquier momento se va a subir a la mesa u orinará de la emoción —le susurró a su hermano, refiriéndose a la chica de dientes salidos.

Ya prácticamente saltaba para tener su mano más en alto, con lo cual su parecido con algún animal (tal vez una rata gigante) pidiendo atención se acentuó. Draco se sonrió.

—Parece incapaz de captar una indirecta —dijo, meneando la cabeza.

Draco se reveló como la estrella del aula. Sirius, que veía que hacía todo con el mayor cuidado y una expresión concentrada en el rostro, sabía que no era sin razón pero aun así se alegró de pertenecer a su misma casa. Obviamente el profesor sabía de lo que se hablaba y sus ojos de espeso negro parecían incapaces de pasar el más mínimo detalle por alto. Se le estaba haciendo cada vez más evidente por qué le inspiraba tanta estima a su padre. Ambos tenían ese mismo aire de meticulosidad y seriedad, como si siempre estuvieran listos para una batalla mental. Al final de la clase Draco ganó una buena cantidad de puntos para Slytherin y otro de los cabeza de chorlito acabó siendo enviado a la enfermería.

Nada mal, en resumen. Pero lo que Sirius esperaba con más ansias no sucedió hasta la semana siguiente, anunciado como noticia en la sala común. Las primeras lecciones de vuelo. Apenas acabó de leer Sirius descubrió que era eso lo que más le hacía falta desde que llegara al colegio. El tacto de una escoba entre sus manos, el movimiento del aire, la sensación de perder contacto con el suelo y la fuerza de gravedad no es más que un cuento de viejas.

—¿Pero por qué tenemos que hacerla con los de Gryffindor? —protestó Pansy, sin que nadie le pusiera mucha atención.

Lo de que fuera una clase compartida con los cabezas de chorlito era lo de menos. La mayoría de los que venían de padres magos ya sabían subirse en una y conducirse bastante bien por el aire, pero incluso los que nunca lo habían hecho parecían tan emocionados como ellos. Por supuesto, no había boca que no hablara del Quidditch en consecuencia y trajera sus propias habilidades a colación. Sirius y Draco podían aportar sus propios granos de arena al respecto sin sentir ninguna culpa.

Tanto como haber jugado en un campo real nunca lo habían hecho, pero sí que tenían un gran jardín trasero donde podían practicar sus lanzadas y atrapadas a sus anchas. A veces padre les ayudaba encantando a una pelota para que actuara de bludger.

El regalo que Sirius había pedido para celebrar su primera demostración de magia había sido una escoba que volara más allá de dos metros. Cuando Draco finalmente demostró sus poderes había pedido exactamente lo mismo y desde entonces solían correr carreras por todo el terreno. Hubo una vez en que, alcanzando una velocidad mucho mayor de la que esperaban, Draco falló en girar alrededor de un arbusto y se estrelló contra el suelo llevándose a su hermano por delante. Sirius todavía se preguntaba qué había sucedido cuando Draco comenzó a llorar fuertemente, sujetándose un brazo. Lucius apareció por una esquina, preocupado, pero sólo se trataba de un raspón bastante largo y un golpe que curó a un pase de varita. Luego revisó a Sirius y al ver que no tenía absolutamente nada, le reprochó no haber vigilado a su hermano. Sirius descargó su enojo llamando "llorón" a Draco cada vez que le escuchaba emitir el más mínimo sonido. Lo vio subirse de nuevo, los labios muy apretados, y lanzó un gemido de desesperación.

—¡Con razón te caíste, idiota! Lo estás sosteniendo mal —dijo y le mostró la manera correcta de hacerlo, la que le permitía tener total control de la escoba.

—¿Te acuerdas, no? —preguntó sentado confortablemente en la Sala Común, con una gran sonrisa de complacencia—. Desde entonces no te volviste a caer.

Draco le gruñó por toda respuesta. Tampoco había vuelto a llorar tan fuerte.

Sirius creía que tenía un excelente brazo de golpeador y estaba de acuerdo con muchos de sus compañeros en lo injusto que era que no pudieran inscribirse los de primero en el equipo de la casa.

Ese día fueron de los primeros en llegar al campo. Las escobas estaban dispuestas en hileras enfrentadas. Muchas de ellas eran viejísimas y parecía increíble que llegaran a elevarlas del suelo.

—Comparadas con la Nimbus 2000... —suspiró Draco fastidiado y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Nimbus? Estas no le llegan ni a las ramas de la Barredora más humilde —afirmó Sirius—. Al menos espero que se eleven del suelo.

En cuanto aparecieron los de Gryffindor, Madam Hooch les mandó ordenarles a su escoba que se subieran a sus manos extendidas. Como se lo esperaba, Sirius sintió de inmediato el contacto de la madera contra su palma. Miró con una sonrisa a su izquierda y comprobó que también Draco lo había conseguido perfectamente. Luego les hicieron montarse. Y justo cuando iban a dar la patada final...

—¡Regresa, muchacho!

—Diablos —dijo Blaise—. Esos deben ser diez metros.

—Y sigue subiendo... —agregó Sirius, siguiendo, como todos, el avance del chico cabeza de chorlito en el aire.

El muy imbécil había pateado antes de tiempo y no tenía idea de cómo detenerse. Entonces, justo cuando pasó de ser una figura humana a un punto oscuro, el chico se fue por un costado y comenzó a caer. Todos hicieron gestos de dolor ante el sonido de su cuerpo dando contra el suelo. No parecía ni siquiera que siguiera vivo, pero en cuanto Madam Hooch le hizo reaccionar con su varita escupió unas gotas de sangre. Pansy apartó la vista, estremeciéndose. Crabbe parecía fascinado.

—Rayos —dejó escapar Madam Hooch.

Ella se llevó al chico a la enfermería. No sin antes amenazarles con la expulsión si se les ocurría volar antes de que volviera. Apenas desaparecieron los dos por una entrada al castillo, Sirius no pudo contener más su opinión.

—¡Será imbécil! —exclamó—. Fue su culpa por haberse puesto ansioso.

—No me sorprendería saber que se orinó a los cinco metros —comentó Draco.

Una vez pasado el susto y la impresión, reírse parecía una respuesta apropiada. El resto de sus compañeros lo imitaron.

—¡Déjenlo en paz! —espetó de improviso una chica cabeza de chorlito.

Pansy ya se había repuesto y se puso al frente, sonriendo con suficiencia.

—No sabía que te gustaran los gordos llorones, Parvati.

Sirius vio algo brillante cerca del lugar donde Longbottom había caído. Lo recogió en su mano e identificó una recordadora pequeña. De adentro salió una nube blanquecina.

—Uff, menos mal que no olvidé ponerme ropa interior —comentó mostrándosela a su hermano—. Ya me lo temía.

Draco la tomó y la examinó contra la luz, curioso. El blanco siguió siendo su único color en el interior.

—Lástima que no le haya recordado a Longbottom cómo detenerse —dijo, socarrón.

—Devuélvela, Malfoy —dijo Potter, enfrentándosele.

Estaba tan tranquilo como si esperara ser obedecido en el acto. Los dos Malfoys intercambiaron una mirada traviesa y Draco elevó una ceja con sarcasmo.

—¿Y qué sucede si no quiero, Potter? —le retó—. ¿Vas a obligarme?

—¡Devuélvela!

Ahora sí había perdido la calma. Sirius le vio apretar los dientes y los puños. Pensó que no le costaría nada reducirlo si surgiera la ocasión.

—Creo que no me apetece —respondió Draco, tomando su escoba—. Ya que tanto te interesa, ¿por qué no vienes a buscarla?

Se apartó del suelo con un sólo movimiento, en dirección a los límites del bosque. Exhibió la recordadora en su mano, desafiándolo. Potter, pese a lo que Sirius hubiera podido esperar, se levantó en el aire y lo siguió fácilmente. No fue como un hechizo perdido dirigido al cielo. Se manejó lo bastante bien como para detenerse sin problemas una vez tuvo a Draco lo bastante cerca. Parecía que siempre había estado en una escoba.

—¿No que había sido criado por muggles? —inquirió Blaise, estupefacto.

—Eso dicen... —repuso Pansy, igual de confundida.

Sirius no les prestó atención. Estaba pendiente, como el resto, del par de figuras suspendidas en el aire. Su mano apretaba el mango de su escoba. A pesar de estar tan lejos, todavía pudieron escuchar sus voces. Bueno, tampoco era tan difícil con Potter gritando...

—¡Déjala o te voy a bajar de esa escoba!

Por un momento Draco pareció tan anonadado como el resto, pero pronto se recompuso.

—¡Ven e inténtalo, Potter!

Obediente, Potter se lanzó al frente, dispuesto a derribarlo. Por poco Draco no consigue eludirlo. Tenía los ojos como platos al contemplar la facilidad con la que el otro dio un giro, tan grácil como si llevara años haciéndolo. Unos cabeza de chorlito aplaudieron. Y algunos Slytherin no pudieron disimular su admiración.

—Aquí no están Crabbe y Goyle para salvarte, Malfoy —le soltó Potter.

Draco se quedó confundido. Sirius no lo culpaba. ¿Cuándo se supone que ese par lo salvaron de algo? Bueno, eso ya era demasiado molesto. Ver a los demás volar desde el piso. Escuchar a Potter decir estupideces. ¡Y ningún profesor a la vista!

—Tampoco los necesita —masculló para sí, pasando una pierna por la escoba. Dio una potente patada y se dirigió directo a su hermano, extendiendo la mano—. ¡Draco!

Draco lo miró y una sonrisa de comprensión iluminó su rostro. En cuanto tuvo a su hermano cerca le lanzó la recordadora y Sirius, con una mano, volteó en el aire. Estaba seguro que allá abajo sus compañeros daban muestras de aprobación, pero no pudo verlas mientras se lanzaba en dirección opuesta. Una mirada sobre el hombro le hizo saber que Potter le seguía y él hizo algo tonto: arrojó la recordadora en el aire y en el momento preciso en que estaba por sobrepasarlo, Sirius giró sobre sí mismo usando las ramas de su escoba como una especie de bate. Casi perdió el equilibrio pero valió la pena. La recordadora se iba, se iba... y Potter detrás de ella.

No se entretuvo a ver cómo le iba. Se volvió hacia el montón de Slytherin en el suelo y aterrizó suavemente al lado de Draco. Recibió unas palmadas de Blaise en el hombro, Pansy le dijo que nunca había visto algo tan impresionante e incluso Draco admitió que no había estado nada mal. Por todas esas cosas ninguno de ellos vio a la figura de la profesora McGonagall bajar por la escalera hasta que escucharon su grito:

—¡HARRY POTTER!

Más de uno se sobresaltó. Sirius lo buscó con la mirada. Había aterrizado no muy lejos de ahí, la recordadora en mano. Acababa de descender y la profesora de llegar. Para ella Potter debió ser el único en el aire. La bruja parecía estupefacta por el impacto de lo que acababa de ver. Hizo caso omiso de las protestas de los demás cabezas de chorlito y se llevó al infractor de vuelta al castillo. Si hacían caso de lo que Madam Hooch había dicho, esa sería la última vez que tendrían el placer de verlo alejarse de ellos. Draco estaba exultante por salir impune. Sirius tenía ese sentimiento, pero no podía sonreír. Aún estaba enfadado por el intento de Potter por tirar a su hermano a semejante altura. ¿En qué pensaba ese inútil? De haber tenido éxito habría podido resultar seriamente lastimado. Y eso que la maldita cosa ni siquiera era suya.

—Adiós, Potter —dijo el rubio, satisfecho.

—Sí, y no vuelvas —escupió con desprecio.

—

—No es justo –dijo Sirius derrumbándose en su asiento.

—Ya lo dijiste –remarcó Draco entre dientes.

Él tampoco estaba feliz y más bien parecía querer evitar el tema. Sirius se encontraba incapaz de obrar igual. Miró de nuevo a la figura despeinada al otro lado del Gran Salón. Ese pequeño, bruto cabeza de chorlito no sólo se había librado del castigo por lo que habían hecho tres días atrás, si no que acababan de enterarse que lo habían metido al equipo de Quidditch de su casa. A McGonagall le había impresionado su habilidad más que el hecho de que trasgrediera una norma. Y no contentos con eso, le habían dado una Nimbus 2000 para él solo. Blaise acababa de confirmárselo.

—¡Es que sigue sin ser justo! –reclamó Sirius, indignado, en la cena—. Nosotros volamos tan bien como Potter, incluso mejor, pero sólo a él le permiten jugar.

—Lo hacen sólo porque llevan años mordiendo nuestro polvo –dijo Draco, apretando las mandíbulas. Miraba a su plato como si lo hubiera ofendido y se contuviera de lanzárselo a alguien a la cara. Golpeaba una pata de pollo con el tenedor de forma desganada—. Están desesperados y escogen a cualquier cosa que sepa mantenerse en el aire por cinco segundos.

Pansy, frente a ellos, hizo elevar uno de los costados de su nariz en una expresión de desden. Desde que supo la noticia sus simpatías habían ido para los hermanos de inmediato.

—Y luego tienen la cara de decir que el profesor Snape hace favoritismos. ¿Cómo se supone que llaman a esto?

Draco levantó la vista, con una sonrisa que destilaba rencor.

—Selección.

No podía aguantarlo más. Aunque se pusiera algo en la boca y lo masticara, no podía continuar comiendo sin haber hecho nada. Draco abrió los ojos cuando él sacó las piernas de debajo de la mesa y se levantó.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Ya te digo –respondió Sirius.

Algunos rostros lo siguieron mientras rodeaba la mesa de su casa y se dirigía, resuelto, al de los Gryffindor. Draco no sabía qué esperar. Desde que habían vuelto de su primera lección de vuelo la indiferencia de Sirius hacia las demás casas había tornado a una aguda antipatía contra los cabezas de chorlito. Era definitivo e irreversible. Draco le había visto romperle la nariz a un niño sólo porque dijo que Goyle era un gordo asqueroso. Cualquier reacción parecida no le hubiera tomado por sorpresa.

Sirius se aproximó al grupo de Potter y les dijo algo. No podía escuchar de qué estaban hablando pero Sirius tenía una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro. Draco esperó el momento en que sacara la varita. No lo hizo. Acabó de decir lo que necesitaba y se volvió como si estuviera muy satisfecho de sí mismo. Volvió a sentarse en su lugar de antes sin borrar el gesto alegre de su rostro.

—Prepárate, Draco –dijo tranquilamente—. Tenemos un duelo esta noche.

—¿De qué hablas? –replicó Draco, incrédulo—. Dime que no fuiste tan estúpido para meternos en un duelo.

—Fui lo bastante osado para hacerlo –afirmó Sirius, enderezándose. Una sonrisa ladeada le estropeaba su presunta solemnidad—. O eso creen esos idiotas –comenzó a comer con regocijo—. Te diré algo: si para mañana sigue Potter aquí será un verdadero milagro.

* * *

><p><em>¿Comentarios?<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

><p>Esa noche Sirius se sentía de buen humor. Hizo todos sus deberes tarareando para sí, sin molestarse en comentar que no le hacían ninguna falta para aprenderse las lecciones, como era su costumbre, y anduvo jugando con un avión de papel, siempre alegre, mientras esperaba que su hermano acabara los suyos. Cuando Draco finalizó se entretuvieron junto a Pansy con un juego de snap explosivo, de vez en cuando echando miradas curiosas al reloj del rubio puesto sobre la mesa. Esto parecía irritar a Pansy, que prácticamente llevaba toda la conversación, hasta que por fin dijo que estaba cansada y se fue a su cuarto. A la medianoche, cuando ya sólo quedaban alumnos de cursos superiores estudiando en silencio, Sirius estaba tan satisfecho que prácticamente le dejó indiferente que el castillo de naipes estallara durante su turno.<p>

—En este momento el par de idiotas habrán salido para buscarnos —comentó, contento.

—No puedo creer que realmente hayan pensado que íbamos a tener un duelo de magos —dijo Draco, no por primera vez, y volvió a sonreír—. Mentira. Se me hace perfectamente posible. ¿Te encargaste de informarle a Filch, no?

—Por supuesto, ¿por quién me has tomado?

Ambos volvieron a reírse. Draco apenas se acordaba ya de su desazón anterior. Estaba como si se hubiera librado de una piedrecilla que había estado fastidiándole el zapato durante todo el día. Sirius se sentía como un niño que podía balancear los pies por sobre una silla chupando un dulce, sin ninguna preocupación en mente. Cuando los chicos de séptimo acabaron amenazándoles con convertirlos en gusarapos si no dejaban de hacer ruido, ellos simplemente se fueron a dormir como si no lo hicieran por sus varitas en alto si no porque ya les ganaba el sueño. Descansaron sintiéndose ligeros y libres.

Razón por la cual fue tan pesado el golpe de ver a Potter desayunando como si nada. Draco sencillamente se derrumbó en su asiento, sin poderle creer a sus ojos, mientras Sirius echaba volcanes de pura frustración por los suyos.

—Maldito suertudo... —gruñó, masticando con mucha fuerza su comida. Apenas esperaba a tragar—. ¿Puedes creerlo, con esa gata infernal que tiene? Se libró de McGonagall, se libró de Filch. ¿Qué debe hacer uno para que lo echen? No te digo yo que es un rarito...

Y continuó derramando su enojo hasta que Blaise, aburrido con escucharlo, se los hizo saber:

—Sinceramente no sé de qué se asombran —Levantó un pedazo de tocino y lo masticó tranquilamente antes de proseguir. Como esperaba, tenía la total atención de los hermanos—: Es el niño que vivió, ¿no? Desde los pañales tiene la habilidad para saltarse lo que no le resulta conveniente, como morirse o cosas así. Si fuera ustedes dejaría de perder el tiempo tratando de forzar su buena suerte. Si el Innombrable no pudo... —se encogió de hombros— Me parece a mí que es una batalla perdida.

—¡Trató de tirar a Draco de su escoba! —replicó Sirius, indignado, dando un golpe a la mesa—. ¡A esa altura y por una estúpida cosa que cuesta tres miserables galeones! Y encima le premian por eso. Dime tú si no es razón suficiente para molestarse.

—Lo es —concedió Blaise sin perder la calma, cortando sus huevos como si nada más hablaran de sus horarios—. Pero existen mejores asuntos a las cuales dedicarse. Sólo eso digo.

Sirius se volvió a Draco, esperando compartir la amargura, pero este miraba a Blaise con una expresión pensativa. Parecía que se estuviera tragando un remedio de sabor horrible que, sin embargo, aceptaba.

—No —soltó Sirius antes de que dijera cualquier cosa.

Draco elevó una ceja.

—Tiene un punto —recalcó y continuó con la vista perdida, reflexivo—. Potter es... especial. O al menos eso debe creer todo mundo. Están predispuestos a pensarlo. No es tan insignificante y fácil de hacer un lado como Longbottom.

Sirius lo vio como si acabara de decir que estaba ansioso de darle un gran abrazo al calamar gigante.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Lo dejamos pasar y ya está?

—No —respondió Draco, frunciéndole el ceño, molesto por su insinuación—. Pero habrá que ser cautelosos. En algún momento Potter cometerá un error o se le acabará la suerte y nosotros estaremos ahí para verlo. Además —dijo, echándole una mirada a Crabbe y Goyle, sentados frente a él— algunos de nosotros tienen sus tareas pendientes.

Goyle bajó la mirada y masculló algo de que ya estaban en eso. Crabbe se limitó a hacer oídos sordos, pero Sirius se dio cuenta de que desayunaba con menos entusiasmo que antes, casi con recelo. A veces Sirius no se explicaba de dónde nacían reacciones, pero ahí estaban y parecían completamente naturales. Tanto para ellos como para Draco.

—¿Ah, sí? —inquirió el rubio—. Pues entonces veré lo que han hecho esta tarde. McGonagall ya les regañó una vez y ya es bastante desagradable la voz de Flitwick sin que ande lamentándose.

Draco era inflexible y no admitiría excusa al respecto. Estaba determinado a hacer que sus amigos pasaran el año a su lado. Si a veces tenía que ponerse un poco duro para conseguirlo no le molestaba para nada. Sirius podía verlo siendo la pesadilla de toda una generación de estudiantes sólo porque se habían comido una coma y la idea le hizo sonreír por un momento.

Sin embargo, como a él le comentaron más tarde, aprovechando que Draco estaba en el baño, no habían hecho absolutamente nada para sus clases y se les hacía pesado leer tanto libro. Goyle afirmó que era demasiado y Crabbe ni siquiera entendía algunas de las asignaturas. Los dos habían sido educados en casa como los Malfoy. Les costaba adaptarse al cambio de ver suceder a la magia a su alrededor a estudiarla en profundidad. Antes simplemente estaba ahí, sin necesidad de explicaciones.

—Por Merlín —dijo Sirius, girando los ojos. Echó una ojeada a la puerta por la cual Draco había desaparecido y se les acercó—. Escuchen, yo lo distraeré hoy y mañana los ayudaré con lo que haga falta. Si pueden hagan algo mientras no estamos, ¿de acuerdo?

Los dos afirmaron con la cabeza, Goyle esbozando una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Al final de la última clase, Sirius propuso a Draco ir a ver los entrenamientos del equipo de Slytherin. Le tomó un tiempo convencerlo de que sería una manera divertida de matar el tiempo y mientras se lo llevaba, levantó el pulgar en dirección a sus amigos a espaldas del rubio y los apremió a desaparecer antes de que éste los notara. Pero justo entonces Draco se volvió.

—¿No vienen? —preguntó.

Sirius se lo temía. Cochina costumbre de andar siempre acompañado.

—Eh... —dijo Goyle, intentando sacar una excusa convincente.

—No te preocupes por ellos. Les aburriría demasiado, ¿no, chicos?

Cabecearon en afirmación, muchas veces, mientras salían del aula. Sirius se llevó a su hermano poniéndole un brazo sobre los hombros, hablando de lo interesante que sería las pelotas oficiales de cerca, hasta que salieron del montón de alumnos y Draco, pese a su escepticismo, pronto no pudo contener su propio entusiasmo. Los jugadores todavía no habían salido de los vestuarios cuando llegaron, pero sí otros aficionados curiosos ya sentados en las gradas. Aprovechando tanto espacio ellos dos buscaron los asientos del medio, donde podrían ver el campo en su totalidad sin problemas. Mientras esperaban hablaron de sus esperanzas de que su equipo ganara la copa al final del año y que la entrada de Potter acabaría revelándose como lo que era; una medida desesperada. Desde su sitio podían alcanzar a ver un pedazo del lago y por un momento les pareció ver un tentáculo hundirse rápidamente. No muy lejos de ahí asomaba la copa de un árbol extremadamente feo, que se puso a dar puñetazos a un pájaro desprevenido.

Los jugadores salieron. Sirius vio que Draco ponía una especial atención en el buscador que tenían ahora, seguramente esperando encontrar la manera de superarlo en cuanto pudiera. Él, siguiendo su ejemplo, observó a los golpeadores. El capitán, Marcus Flint, apareció por un costado llevando la caja con las cuatro pelotas oficiales. Dio un par de órdenes para ubicar a sus compañeros en sus lugares asignados e hizo un gesto para decirles que se elevaran. Liberó a las bludger con un pase de varita y, contando diez segundos después, dejó ir a la snitch. Ninguno montaba una Nimbus, pero en general se movían bastante bien. El buscador, cuando creía haber visto su objetivo, era capaz de dar los giros más violentos y descarados con tal de conseguirla. Draco, a su pesar, estaba impresionado e impaciente por verlo en acción. A Sirius le pareció que sus golpeadores eran más bruscos que calculadores, pero tenían una puntería decente al menos. Cada vez que fallaban en su objetivo sentía el imperioso deseo de ponerse de pie, ir hasta ahí y golpearles con sus bates para demostrarles cómo debía hacerse. Creía que él podría haberlo hecho mucho mejor sin que la vida se le fuera en ello, como a veces daban la impresión de hacer.

—¿Cuál crees es la mejor escoba? —le preguntó a Draco durante un descanso, mientras el capitán daba nuevas instrucciones.

—Diría que la de Flint —afirmó el rubio sin dudar, como si ya lo hubiera pensado antes—. Es la única que mantiene la velocidad constante y no da sacudidas cuando se detiene bruscamente. Una Cometa 156, si no me equivoco.

—Sí, tienes razón —coincidió Sirius.

Y entonces empezaron a hablar de lo que le parecían lo jugadores en general. Cinco veces fue atrapada la pelota más pequeña y cinco veces fue liberada antes de que Marcus hiciera sonar su silbato, indicando el final del entrenamiento. Les dijo a todos que ojala se desempeñen mejor en su próximo partido. No lo dijo pero el "o si no" estaba de alguna manera implícito en su tono de voz. Draco parecía más animado que antes, pero se quedó desconcertado cuando Sirius le dijo que volviera a la Sala Común sin él.

—Tengo que preguntarle una cosa a Flint —excusó mientras descendía por las gradas.

—No te dejará entrar al equipo —le avisó Draco, aunque sin lograr disimular su frustración.

—No es eso... —dijo Sirius y le dirigió una sonrisa, desapareciendo por una esquina.

En la Sala Común encontró a sus amigos intentando hacer sus deberes. Ver las posibilidades de Slytherin para ganar sobre las demás casas le había puesto tan benevolente que casi no dijo nada cuando vio que ninguno de los había hecho gran cosa e incluso los ayudó a terminar. Pansy, que justo pasaba cerca cuando él se esforzaba por explicarles un concepto de Transformaciones, se les unió y confesó que tampoco lo tenía del todo claro. Para cuando Sirius apareció, poco antes de la cena, ya eran un grupo perfectamente organizado de estudio: Draco, obviamente, estaba en su elemento mientras corregía errores y daba indicaciones. Apenas si le dirigió un saludo con la cabeza cuando él tomó asiento cerca de ellos, sin dejar de explicarle a Goyle la diferencia entre el hechizo de succión y el de inmersión forzada.

Para cuando todos tuvieron sus trabajos terminados y dudas aclaradas, la muchacha se deshizo en un agradecimiento efusivo que, lejos de incomodarlo, encantaron al rubio. Crabbe y Goyle liberaron sendos suspiros de alivio, y Sirius encontró que ese era el momento apropiado para abordar a su hermano. Le puso una mano en el hombro y señaló con la cabeza en dirección al cuarto de los chicos. Quería hablarle en privado. Draco hizo un gesto de que le entendía y se volvió a Pansy, con la que había seguido hablando de las otras materias. Sirius no había terminado de subir las escaleras cuando su rubia presencia le alcanzó y le dio una palmada amistosa, que fue aceptada con una mirada de curiosidad y cautela.

Se aseguraron de que en la habitación no había nadie más y el mayor cerró la puerta. Se volvió esbozando una gran sonrisa.

—¿Vas a decirme ahora qué hiciste? —preguntó Draco.

—Sí, y creo que vas a adorarme cuando te lo cuente —Rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó un pedazo de pergamino doblado—. Léelo y llora.

Lo hizo, aunque con un vago de inquietud. Las palabras ahí escritas rápidamente se encargaron de quitárselo de encima. Examinó la firma del final como si fuera a convertirse en humo en cualquier momento, observó a su hermano con una expresión tan pasmada que parecía aspirante a atrapar hadas con la boca

—¿Cómo lo...? ¿Qué—qué hiciste para que Flint aceptara esto? —levantó el pergamino en el aire y no pudo evitar volver a leerlo, pese a que lo había entendido perfectamente.

Ahí, más claro que el agua, Flint se comprometía a permitirles a Sirius y Draco Malfoy utilizar su escoba y la de su golpeador cuando los otros equipos no estuvieran utilizando el campo para entrenarse. Draco vio que su hermano sonreía todavía más contento por conseguir esa reacción de él, así que procuró mudar a una más compuesto y repitió su duda.

—No fue tan difícil. Sólo tuve que comprometerme a un par de cosas.

Ahí estaba. Justo lo que Draco no quería escuchar.

—¿Como cuáles? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

—No pongas esa cara, que no fue nada del otro mundo —Como la cara de Draco no varió, lanzó un suspiro—. De acuerdo. Le dije nos entrenaríamos, sólo eso, y que el año que viene, cuando su buscador se gradúe, ya tendrá a un buen par de candidatos listos para el puesto.

—¿Qué más? —preguntó.

Parecía todo demasiado simple y su intuición no le falló. Sirius dibujó una expresión algo contrariada. Se quedó un momento en silencio, mirando las cortinas y por fin confesó.

—Le prometí 30 galeons.

Draco por un momento no encontró qué decir. 30 galeons no eran una cantidad precisamente modesta pero tampoco digna de arrancarse los pelos. Sobretodo considerando que la fortuna de los Malfoy se había incrementado de forma considerable desde que agregaron la fortuna de los Black, sobre la que Sirius era titular oficial. Sus padres nunca se darían cuenta si unas simples monedas llegaban a faltar de un día para el otro.

—¿Y cómo piensas sacarlos de Gringotts? —preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

—Puedo pedírselo a Kreacher cuando quiera —respondió Sirius, haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano—. Yo soy su amo, ¿recuerdas? Ni siquiera tiene que decírselo a nadie a menos que yo se lo ordene.

—Bueno, eso no suena completamente terrible. ¿Algo más? —inquirió el rubio.

—Bueno... —Las cejas de Draco descendieron. Sirius miraba con mucho interés un poste— le dije algo así como que si estropeábamos alguna de las escobas les conseguiríamos unas nuevas. Puede ser que le haya mencionado que serían un par de Nimbus...

Sirius esperó una explosión de reproches y regaños, pero en su lugar vio a la cara de su hermano vaciarse de toda expresión. Pálido (todavía más pálido de lo que era) se dejó caer en la cama más cercana, la de Crabbe. Miró a Sirius con una combinación de incomprensión y sorpresa, como si intentara comprender cómo un ser tan increíblemente estúpido pudiera existir en la realidad.

—Mira, antes de que digas nada —se adelantó Sirius, algo molesto—, el trato era "solo si" estropeábamos las escobas. Siempre y cuando se las devolvamos enteras después de usarlas no tiene por qué haber ningún problema.

—Ah, bueno, qué alivio saber que lo tienes todo perfectamente planeado —ironizó Draco y, aunque no elevó la voz de ningún modo, un par de manchas rosadas aparecieron en sus mejillas—. Un real alivio. Y yo que temía que fuera algo para preocuparse. Se te ha ocurrido nada más esta tarde, ¿cierto?

—Una parte y la otra mientras le hablaba a Flint —reconoció Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros. Draco elevó los ojos hacia el techo—. No sé cuál es el gran problema. Creí que te alegraría que pudiéramos volar mientras estemos aquí hasta que podamos presentarnos a las pruebas.

—El problema, Sirius —dijo Draco, haciendo gala de paciencia—, es que si por casualidad le sucede algo a la escoba de Flint tendremos que sacarnos otro par de escobas de la manga. ¿Has pensando en que Flint podría dañarla él mismo sólo para conseguir las Nimbus?

—Lo hice y le dije que la revisara justo después de que las usáramos. Si algo le sucedía después ya no es nuestro problema. Él aceptó todo y la verdad pareció contento con tener los galeons.

—Y tú crees que está todo bien, ¿no?

—Sí, ahora que lo dices, sí —Ahora estaba realmente exasperado—. Deja de preocuparte. Este papel sólo tiene mi firma, la del golpeador y Flint. Si sucede algo malo, lo que sinceramente no creo, yo soy uno de los responsables. Tómalo.

—¿Qué? —Draco no se fijó en su hermano, contemplaba el pergamino como si lanzara destellos multicolores.

Sirius se acercó y le embutió el pequeño contrato en la mano, cerrándola en un puño con la suya.

—Listo —dijo, apartándose con los brazos en alto, como si declarara que el asunto ya no era con él—. ¿Satisfecho?

Draco parecía que había perdido el hilo de sus pensamientos. Se concentró en lo que acababa de recibir por un tiempo absurdamente largo. Luego, con un suspiro, se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

—De nada —dijo Sirius, insinuante.

Su hermano le fulminó con la mirada. Sirius, que lo había visto todavía más furioso, pensó que era lo mejor que iba a conseguir. 

* * *

><p><em>¿Comentarios?<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

El día de Halloween hizo acto de presencia en Hogwarts. Las decoraciones ya habían sido colocadas y alguien había hechizado a los cráneos tallados en la Sala Común de Slytherin para dar alegres guiños cada vez que alguien pasaba frente a ellos. A la noche, cuando la luz que entraba por las ventanas no servía de nada, esas mismas sonrisas brillaban con un tono fosforescente y uno tenía la impresión de haberse perdido en el Bosque Prohibido, vigilado por cientos de animales sádicos. Sólo los estudiantes que tenían demasiado trabajo pendiente para prestarles atención o los que se retaran unos a otros se quedaban en la sala más tiempo del necesario.

Por ninguna razón en particular, Draco permanecía en la biblioteca más de lo debido tratando de salir adelante con todas sus tareas. Sirius lo acompañaba a veces y, cuando se le hacía demasiado aburrido, salía a pasear por el resto del castillo. Con el tiempo llegó a descubrir las entradas a diferentes casas tan sólo siguiendo a grupos de chicos con los animales impresos en sus túnicas. Él llevaba la correa de la mochila de tal modo que siempre le cubría su parche. Si alguien de pronto le prestaba demasiada atención, como si intentara saber si lo había visto antes, sólo daba media vuelta y listo. Una de las pocas ventajas que admitía respecto a ser de primer año es que todavía nadie sabía ubicarlo. Uno más de los más pequeños.

Algunas noches llegaba a la Sala Común más tarde de lo que pretendía. Como nunca invitaba a nadie a acompañarlo en sus correrías, Draco naturalmente sentía que debía preguntarle qué diablos pretendía. No tardó mucho en hacerlo.

—¿Se puede saber adónde vas?

Sirius ya tenía la respuesta hecha y derecha. Sólo esperaba la ocasión para dejarla salir.

—A explorar. Vamos a vivir aquí los próximos siete años. ¿En serio no sientes curiosidad por ver lo que tiene?

Draco frunció el ceño, como siempre hacía cuando buscaba el lado malo.

—¿No te quitan puntos por eso?

—¿Por qué, por pasear? Si me llegan a detener digo que me perdí camino al baño. Es bueno tener una idea de dónde está todo. Nunca se sabe.

Por supuesto, no le habló de lo inmenso que resultaba el castillo y cómo siempre parecía que incluso los pasillos se movían por su cuenta. De las veces que se había perdido y él quedaba dando vueltas y vueltas hasta que se topaba con un grupo de estudiantes que lo ayudaba a orientarse. Por eso debía hacerse durante el día, cuando tantos se enfrascaban en sus estudios o iban a visitar a sus amigos de otras casas. No le habló de nada de eso porque entonces ni en broma habría aceptado Draco acompañarlo. Cuando declaró conocer la ubicación exacta de la cocina donde trabajaban los elfos doméstico y enseñó todas las golosinas con que lo agasajaron, ya no hubo más que discutir. Sus dos amigos estaban impacientes por ir, y siendo el único que le ponía reparos, al rubio no le quedó más que ceder.

En menos de dos semanas tenían un mapa mental bastante detallado del castillo. Él quería ponerlo por escrito, justamente para no olvidar, pero Draco insistió en que no les haría falta. Cuando los pasillos que recorrían dejaron de parecer espejismos cambiantes, cuando aprendió a saber adivinar lo que le aguardaría si doblaba para un lado o para el otro, sólo entonces, y no antes, Sirius comenzó a sentirse un habitante más del castillo. Le gustó no tener que contarse entre esos ignorantes que seguían perdiéndose de camino a clases, como les seguía pasando a algunos de sus compañeros. Podía ver que a su hermano le sucedía otro tanto. A veces, nada más por diversión, se quedaban escuchando las adivinanzas del busto de Ravenclaw e intentaban encontrarles respuesta antes de que el estudiante lo hiciera. En ocasiones este (generalmente de su mismo año) no lo conseguía y era gracioso verlo quedarse con la frustración, estrujándose los sesos, hasta que un mayor venía a sacarlo del apuro. Draco, sobretodo, por poco se desternillaba de risa al conocer ya la respuesta. Sirius no sabía de dónde las sacaba tan rápido.

La única cosa que no le gustó de sus recorridos fue el pasillo prohibido. Lo encontró con su hermano ya a la noche, minutos antes de la cena. La puerta oscura podría no haberles indicado nada, pero la presencia vigilante de la estúpida gata de Filch quitaba cualquier duda. Eso y el agarrón de Draco a su brazo.

—Ni se te ocurra —le advirtió—. Tenemos prohibido entrar ahí, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Y por qué era eso? —preguntó, impaciente.

—No dijeron —El rubio se encogió de hombros—, pero padre cree que eso es muy raro y que sería muy imprudente de nuestra parte querer ir a averiguar más.

Sirius reconoció el énfasis en esa palabra. Siempre que se trataba de algo que no debía hacer padre la usaba para disuadirlos (más que nada a él, porque a Draco no costaba nada convencerlo) de que siguieran sin hacerlo. Ser prudente era ser listo y ser imprudente sería ser estúpido. Sirius vivía con los dos pies entre ambos extremos y si aparecía "prudente" en algún lado podía apostar lo que fuera a que era una advertencia dirigida directamente hacia él. No le molestaba, ya que generalmente tenía razón.

—¿Cuándo dijo eso?

—Madre lo mencionaba en una de sus cartas... ¿Siquiera las lees?

—¿Para qué si te tengo a ti para informarme? —Volvió a mirar la entrada, más interesado—. ¿Qué crees que haya ahí?

—Probablemente una poción experimental que no quieren que sea vista antes de perfeccionarla o ya se salió de control. Dumbledore dijo algo sobre una muerte horrible y dolorosa, pero no puede haber estado hablando en serio. Estamos en una escuela llena de estudiantes, algún idiota o cabeza de chorlito querrá curiosear y entonces ellos, los profesores, cargarán con las consecuencias si les pasa algo. Padre podría sacar a Dumbledore de su puesto. No creo que se arriesgarían a tanto.

—Entonces no hay nada peligroso.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, Sirius.

Sirius se volvió al rubio, ceñudo.

—No estaba pensando en nada.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero definitivamente no. No siento ningún deseo de que le resten puntos a Slytherin o nos castiguen.

—En ese caso puedes retirarte.

—Sirius, no insistas. De cualquier modo, ¿para qué quieres verlo?

—¿Me vas a decir en serio que no quieres echar un vistazo?

Draco miró el pasillo a sus espaldas, por el cual habían llegado hasta ese punto. Sirius casi podía escuchar el conflicto bajo su cabellera rubia: la idea de hacerle caso y por lo tanto seguirle, contra la noción de que hacerlo implicaría hacer algo no del todo prudente. Las ideas tenían su propio peso pero, si se dejaba guiar por la experiencia, seguirle acababa ganando la partida. Sin embargo, antes de que Draco pudiera decidirse a su favor, sus ojos se abrieron y lo empujó contra la pared. Sirius iba a devolverle el empujón cuando se dio cuenta de la cara de pánico que tenía. Ni siquiera lo miraba, sino a las escaleras. Escuchó unos pasos subiendo y el leve sonido de pies arrastrados no podían ser de otros que el del celador.

Aplastados contra la pared espiaron ocultos por una columna. Filch subía llevando una gran bolsa de tela a la espalda y una cuerda al hombro. Nada demasiado interesante, de no ser porque la cuerda tenía sujetos por la cola a una fila de lo que parecían sarigueyas muertas. Podían ser comadrejas, pero no cabía duda de que estaban muertas. Instintivamente, como si fuera absurdo evitarlo, se quedaron viendo el quejumbroso ascenso del hombre hasta que éste llegó a la puerta. En su espalda se agitaron los cadáveres al tiempo que se agachaba a darle una palmada a la gata en la cabeza.

—¿Todo bien por aquí? ¿No ha habido estudiantes molestos? —preguntaba Filch entonces.

La gata se fijó en la carga de su dueño y bufó, irritada.

—No, pequeña, no te preocupes que esto no es para ti —El celador volvió a erguirse y buscó en los bolsillos de sus abrigos—. Yo sé que a ti te gustan las cosas de mejor calidad —Sacó un llavero bien surtido y separó en el acto a una de las demás, casi sin verla.

Después de introducirla en la cerradura, tanto el hombre como la gata desaparecieron en su interior. Un momento de silencio, sólo por si acaso, y Sirius no pudo resistirlo más.

—Draco, ¿hay alguna poción que necesite animales muertos? —preguntó, sin despegar la vista de la puerta.

El rubio comenzó a tirarle del brazo para alejarlo de ahí. Para variar, él no se resistió. Una cosa era querer entrar a una puerta prohibida cuando nadie miraba y otra bien distinta quedarse a esperar que Filch los encuentre merodeando.

—Leí sobre algunas —admitió el rubio, incómodo. Sólo cuando salieron del pasillo pareció relajarse un tanto—, pero no recuerdo ninguna que necesite comadrejas específicamente.

—¿Sigues creyendo que lo de la muerte dolorosa y horrible que hablaba Dumbledore era chiste? —inquirió Sirius, en parte para picarle por su escepticismo y en parte porque realmente quería saberlo.

—No seas ridículo —le respondió, recuperando el aplomo para fruncirle el ceño—. Estamos en un colegio lleno de alumnos, muchos de los cuales probablemente no sean muy listos. Si hubiera algo realmente peligroso ahí sería de una estupidez mayúscula dejarlo donde cualquiera podría encontrarlo, advertencia o no.

—No exactamente cualquiera —replicó, ofuscado—. Estaba cerrada con llave, ¿no?

—Hay hechizos simples para eso. A nosotros no nos los enseñan todavía, pero sí a los años superiores.

—¿Como cuáles?

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Olvídalo, Sirius. Si quieres pregúntale al profesor Snape de qué se trata, pero no se te ocurra ir ahí solo. Si no quieren que nadie vaya a verlo y ponen a Filch de guardián será por algo. No necesariamente una bestia salvaje o un veneno mortal, pero algo.

Sirius volvió a verle. Sabía que lo que acababan de presenciar le había impresionado tanto como a él y por bueno que fuera poniendo cara de helado andante, todavía notaba que estaba turbado.

—Está bien, está bien —cedió al fin—. Se lo preguntaré al profesor.

Pero no llegó a hacerlo. Como si los profesores sólo hubieran estado conteniéndose hasta el momento dejaron caer sobre ellos un real diluvio de deberes. Ni siquiera Sirius se libró de pasar su buena cantidad de horas ojeando los libros para encontrar lo que le pedían en las redacciones. Y el tiempo que el pergamino le absorbía lo empleó en darle un buen uso a las escobas que consiguió de parte del golpeador de Slytherin.

El campo solía estar vacío a las horas previas a la cena, pero con todo ese empeño académico encontraba algunas horas de la tarde para su propio entretenimiento. Alargaba los vuelos hasta que Draco se cansaba de decirle que era suficiente. A veces, ni entonces quería detenerse. ¿Cuál era el punto de asistir puntualmente a la mesa si con hacerle cosquillas a una pera igual salía con un banquete dado en bandeja de plata?

Para lo único que servirían los Weasleys alguna vez sería haberle enseñado inconscientemente ese pequeño truco. No que Draco tuviera que saberlo.  
>El día de Halloween, no obstante, el primer banquete de celebración del año en el castillo, ni siquiera el rubio se enteró del tiempo transcurrido.<p>

Estaba en pleno partido y faltaban dos puntos para que pudiera declararse ganador. No tenían la llave para abrir el baúl de las pelotas, así que se lanzaban una bola de papel encantada para tener el peso aproximado de una bludger. Desde hacía un largo que Crabbe y Goyle habían desaparecido de las gradas. Ellos son eran las únicas personas presentes.

—¡Tiro libre! —reclamó el rubio cuando su hermano evitó otro ataque.

Sirius ya se disponía a lanzarse contra el aro contrario, no sin antes brindarle al otro una risa burlona.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué? ¿Acaso una astilla de mi escoba te dio en el ojo?

Antes de que Draco pudiera responderle su rostro se oscureció. Y no sólo eso, también el resto del campo al apagarse las luces. Ahora sólo tenían a la luna para distinguir la silueta del otro. Acordaron tomarse un tiempo fuera para la próxima y bajaron. En el camino de vuelta al castillo continuaron hablando de sus jugadas favoritas, tan concentrados que en cuanto llegaron al salón creyeron que los estudiantes salían del comedor porque el banquete se había terminado.

No se percataron de nada extraordinario ni de que los prefectos guiaban con prisa a los más jóvenes, pidiéndoles calma, hasta que notaron la fila de sus compañeros pasarles en frente. Pansy, al divisarlos, se separó de la línea para acercárseles.

—¡Ahí están! ¿De nuevo estuvieron jugando hasta tarde? Les juro, ustedes son imposibles. ¿Tienen idea de lo preocupada que estaba? —Agarró a Sirius del brazo y lo guió, con bastante determinación, hacia el resto de los de primero. Sirius se llevó a su vez al sorprendido rubio.

Llegados a ese punto era evidente la alarme general. Pansy continuó agarrada al moreno, como si se negara a dejarlo suelto.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió Sirius, confundido—. ¿Por qué estamos volviendo a la Sala Común?

—Hay un troll de las montañas suelto. El profesor Quirrell acaba de decirlo. Antes de desmayarse.

—¿Un troll? —repitió Draco, incrédulo—. ¿Cómo diablos llegó uno hasta aquí?

—¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa? —Pansy encogió los hombros. Su rostro en tensión parecía el de alguien a punto de hacer temblar los dientes—. Por Merlín, odio esas cosas. Son tan grandes, estúpidos y feos. A todos los gigantes, los detesto. Seguro que también apestan. No quisiera encontrarme con uno por nada del mundo. Menos mal que ustedes venían del campo y no de los pisos superiores o quizá quién sabe…

—Bah, no te preocupes —desestimó Sirius con una amplia sonrisa—. Si tienen el cerebro la mitad de desarrollado a como dicen los libros seguramente hubiéramos podido evadirlo sin problema. Lo más probable es que se acabe lanzando solo desde una ventana y asunto terminado. ¿No te parece, Draco?

El susodicho le miró con las cejas arqueadas. Por toda respuesta el moreno inclinó la cabeza en dirección a la chica, como diciéndole que le ayudara en esa.

—En realidad nunca han destacado por su ingenio —agregó con voz neutral—. Cómo esa especie ha logrado sobrevivir hasta ahora es un verdadero misterio.

—Además seguro que el profesor Snape le deja una paliza de recuerdo. Le lanzará una de sus miradas que les da a los cabezas de chorlito y el troll se morirá congelado.

La idea del profesor Snape lanzando rayos congelantes desde los ojos causó la carcajada en su amiga. Su reacción, no la esperada mientras se los evacuaba por intromisión de una criatura salvaje, causó miradas de extrañeza entre sus compañeros. La chica se apretó contra Sirius, riéndose apenas.

Entraron en la Sala Común, donde ya la gente se reunía para hablar de la novedad. Pansy fue a reunirse con su grupo de amigas y ellos se sentaron cerca de la chimenea. Como el banquete había sido interrumpido en la mitad todavía era demasiado temprano para dormir. Alrededor del fuego verde estaba Blaise hablando con Nott, al cual nunca le faltaba un libro en el regazo.

—¿Qué diantres, Zabini? —dijo Sirius dejándose caer a su lado, resumiendo su impresión de esa noche.

—No me lo preguntes, también me gustaría saber cómo es que se infiltró —respondió el chico.

Nott, que casi nunca abría la boca, se adelantó para aportar su grano de arena.

—Escuché a unos de quinto hablarlo —dijo, mirando directo a los ojos y sin bajar la voz. Por detalles como esos uno se daba cuenta de que su silencio habitual no tenía nada que ver con timidez. Siempre había sido así, por lo que Sirius podía recordar de cuando eran niños y a causa de sus padres se encontraban en las reuniones—. Dicen que probablemente sea un amigo del guardabosque que se le escapó. Todos saben que ese sujeto siente una afición curiosa por las criaturas raras.

—No me extraña, siendo él mismo una rareza —comentó Draco, aburrido—. De vivir entre muggles ya lo habrían enviado a una de esas ferias de fenómenos.

—Te apuesto algo a que mañana no tenemos clases —dijo Sirius, sonriendo optimista—. Espero que ese troll destruya una o dos aulas antes de que lo reduzcan. De preferencia la de Transformaciones. Todavía me falta hacer ese último trabajo.

—No creo que tengas tanta suerte —replicó Blaise, mirándolo con reproche.

—Nunca se sabe —dijo Sirius, impertérrito.

A medida que avanzaba la noche más estudiantes se congregaron entorno al fuego. Uno de ellos, de sexto año, hablaba de la costumbre que era juntarse en lugares así para contar historias de miedo.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó uno de sus amigos.

—Para divertirse viendo quién se asusta más, claro.

Así que todos los que pudieron le escucharon. Los primeros en irse fueron Crabbe, Goyle y Nott, este último diciendo que quería leer en un sitio más tranquilo. Luego les siguió Blaise, bostezando. Las historias no eran tan horribles (a plena luz del día podrían parecer hasta tontas), pero ahí, iluminados por el fuego verde y observados por las calaveras parpadeantes... pues que Sirius no se sentía precisamente tranquilo. Sin embargo se quedaron para escuchar hasta el último relato. Era como si no pudieran hacer otra cosa, pese a que nada les gustaba. Todos los estudiantes mayores tenían algo que aportar. Las miradas intercambiaban llevaban el mismo aire burlón. ¿Qué tan asustado estaba el vecino?

Por ser de primero eran lo más observados. Querían echarse unas risas por cuenta suya y no estaban dispuestos a dárselas fácilmente. Hacían como si ni siquiera los oyeran mientras enviaban las piezas a sus correspondientes lugares. Draco tuvo oportunidad de destruir su rey en dos ocasiones cuando el grupo de cuenta cuentos finalmente se disolvió. Mientras Sirius continuaba buscando cómo destruirle su reina, su peor dolor en el trasero, el rubio sacó un reloj de su bolsillo y lo ojeó.

—¿Has visto qué hora es? —le dijo, enseñándoselo—. Debimos haber ido a dormir hace una hora. Dejemos esto y vayamos arriba.

Sirius entonces se dio cuenta de tres cosas: primero, en serio era tarde; segundo, estaban casi solos y, finalmente, que volvía a ser demasiado consciente de los parpadeos cadavéricos, por lo cual la idea de cambiarlos por su cuarto era muy atractiva. Guardaron todas las piezas y el tablero. No pudo contenerse un bostezo.

Pasaron diez minutos, cada uno en su cama, sin poder dormir. Sirius escuchaba el sonido del colchón a su lado moviéndose y algunos gruñidos bajos de frustración. Las cortinas que rodeaban el lecho se agitaban por impulso de las sábanas y las piernas. Se dijo que esperaría a que se calmara para poder dormirse. Luego se encontró levantado y hablándole. Quince minutos ya era más que suficiente.

—Oye, ¿vamos abajo a jugar cartas?

Draco emitió una especie de gemido quejumbroso.

—Mañana tenemos clases, Sirius. Duérmete.

Goyle (o Crabbe o Blaise o Nott) dejó salir un ronquido. Sirius tuvo un estremecimiento que no quiso comentar.

—Mañana seguro que no hay clases —dijo, inclinándose hacia el lado de la almohada—. Al menos las primeras horas. Ya conoces lo son los trolls. Por meterse uno siquiera se la pasarán aumentado la seguridad o algo así.

—No lo sabes. Vete.

Tuvo un escalofrío. ¿Volver a la cama y fingir dormir? Ni hablar.

—Sí lo sé —insistió Sirius. En su interior maldijo a su hermano por si lo dejaba solo—. Tendrán que hacer rondas, poner hechizos. Mínimo les costará una mañana. Vamos.

Al final lo acabó convenciendo, como siempre. Para sus adentros liberó un largo suspiro de alivio. Odiaba a la oscuridad y más la odiaba después de haber oído todas esas estúpidas historias. Los muggles eran imbéciles.

—

No hubo revisión de pasillos ni aumento en las medidas de seguridad. O si los hubo no les quitó en absoluto a los profesores tiempo para dar sus clases. Para la hora del mediodía Sirius recibió un vaso de agua helada como despertador.

—¡Serás idiota! —le dijo Draco, dejando el vaso. Se apuró tanto en quitarse el pijama que no acertaba a la primera a desabotonarse—. Nos perdimos dos clases y ahora nos debemos estar perdiendo el almuerzo. Tenemos que ir. Levántate de una vez.

—Ya, ya —le tranquilizó, adormilado, abriendo los pesados párpados.

Miró al reloj puesto sobre la mesita de luz, comprobando que era cierto lo que oía. Pensó que al final no había tenido que aguantar el reproche de la profesora de Transformaciones. Podía terminar el trabajo mientras almorzaba y pedirle a Blaise lo que hubieran hecho en Historia de la Magia. Esa era una materia que nunca lamentaría perderse. Sólo de pensar en ese viejo fantasma pasando lista con esa voz monótona que tenía...

—¡Sirius!

—¡Ya!

Se la pasó bostezando todo el camino. La piel pálida era terrible para los insomnes. A la primera de cambio ya se les notaban las ojeras. A lo mejor una buena comida y un par de echadas de agua más a la cara lo mantuvieron espabilado el resto del día, aunque sospechaba que no habría liquido que le quitara la molestia a Draco. Estaba muy cansado. Al final no tuvo que hacerlo. El sueño pareció fugarse en su mayor parte cuando oyó las novedades por boca de Blaise.

Potter, Weasley y Granger habían ganado muchos puntos para su casa. Lo habían hecho encargándose del troll. Ellos solos. Por lo que se decía el troll ya estaba ahogándose en un charco de su propia sangre para cuando los profesores consiguieron llegar, alertados por el todo el escándalo que hacían. El ser había dejado un verdadero desastre en un baño de chicas. Nadie estaba seguro, pero se creía que debía haber medido cinco metros por lo menos.

—Bromeas —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

La idea de que Potter (físicamente una insignificancia total) pudiera hacer tal hazaña era demasiado extraña para concebirla. Sería como descubrir que Longbottom insultó al profesor Snape en plena clase.

—Perfecto, lo que faltaba —dijo Draco, despectivo—. Si Potter no era antes el niño predilecto de absolutamente todos, con esto ya querrán tomarlo por un héroe.

Su malhumor se convirtió en pura acritud a partir de ese momento. Por más que Sirius le picó, insistió y habló no hubo manera de convencerlo para romper su ley del hielo. Pasarse el día entero escuchando diferentes voces comentando el suceso del troll no ayudó en nada. ¡Si hasta comenzaban a hablar de poderes desconocidos! Era para reírse. Ni siquiera le hizo caso a Pansy cuando la chica quiso que le ayudara con un reporte para Pociones. Ella fue la que se acabó alejando, ahora igual de molesta. Las clases ya habían terminado y en la biblioteca nadie tenía permitido hablar, por lo que Sirius consideró que era una oportunidad tan buena como otra.

—Déjalo pasar ya, ¿quieres? Ya dije que lo lamento.

La verdad se estaba aburriendo del tratamiento de silencio. Y quería jugar con alguien antes de cenar. Flint no iba a aceptar otras manos que las de Draco. Para su sorpresa, el ceño del rubio se relajó y casi pareció sonreír.

—Está bien, Sirius —dijo con mucha calma—. Completé ya los apuntes y la próxima vez que vea a la profesora la convenceré de que me fue imposible ir a su clase esta mañana por un ligero malestar. Todo se ha solucionado. No hay problema.

—¿De veras? —repuso, sorprendido, pese a que era exactamente lo que quería.

—Sí —dijo Draco, guardando sus cosas—. Vamos, creo que estoy de humor para volar un rato.

La posibilidad de tener una escoba en mano y ser capaz de usarla era lo único que podría haberle quitado a Sirius la sensación de que algo no estaba del todo bien. Para cuando acabaron su pequeño partido (con él como victorioso por sólo 10 puntos) su alegría y entusiasmo se hallaban perfectamente inmaculados. Pasaron la cena normalmente, sin ningún contratiempo. Posiblemente en la mesa de los cabeza de chorlito se siguiera hablando de la "hazaña" de Potter, pero para los Slytherin la noticia ya era cosa pasada y nadie sentía necesidad de mencionarla.

Todo lo cual contribuyó a que Sirius fuera a dormir completamente tranquilo. Excepto por un detalle: la cama se sentía como un millón de piedras. En un primer momento no era así, pero luego, a medida que el cuerpo se hundía, se percibían durezas e irregularidades nuevas. Intentó levantar el colchón de la cama, sin éxito. Era como si los hubieran pegado llenando cualquier resquicio. No entendía nada.

—¿Problema, Sirius? —preguntó Draco, cómodamente recostado en su cama.

—¿Qué has hecho? —le preguntó Sirius, queriendo preguntar también cómo lo había hecho.

Definitivamente no les habían enseñado ningún hechizo que hiciera eso.

—¿Yo? Absolutamente nada —el rubio le dio la espalda, sin duda para que no viera su sonrisa—. Pero es posible que Dobby haya pasado por aquí.

Dobby, claro. El elfo masoquista de casa, tan capaz de asistir a Hogwarts a una simple llamada como lo era Kreacher.

—Pues llámalo de vuelta para que lo revierta.

Lo malo de tener elfos domésticos con varios amos es que uno no podía pedirles que revocaran una orden de otro sin el permiso de aquel. No sin que les entrara una crisis nerviosa y amenazaran con golpearse contra lo primero que encontraran, olvidándose completamente de la orden original.

—No me parece —contestó la voz de su hermano y soltó un relajado bostezo—. Tranquilo. Quizá mañana no tengamos clases de todos modos.

—Muy divertido, Draco. Ya me he partido de la risa. Ahora deja de hacerte gracioso y llámalo.

—Buenas noches.

Sirius se puso de malas.

—Hazlo.

Esta vez no recibió respuesta. Sirius volvió a ver su cama. Fugazmente contempló la posibilidad de dormir en la Sala Común. Hasta que el fuego de la chimenea muriera. Con los restos de las decoraciones de Halloween guiñándole los ojos. Solo.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió Draco cuando Sirius lo empujó para hacerse un lugar bajo las sábanas. Había estado a punton de dormirse, por lo que tardó un poco en responder—. ¡Sal de aquí! —Trató de empujarlo fuera. Sirius correspondió pateándole las piernas para sacarlas por el otro lado—. ¡El hechizo no terminará hasta mañana! ¡Duerme en el piso!

—No, gracias.

Continuaron revolviéndose. Sirius le agarró las muñecas y se las apretó hasta que vio una muñeca de dolor en su hermano. Este se fue para atrás, al parecer rindiéndose pero en realidad tomaba impulso para ir a golpearle con el hombro en el pecho. Sirius soltó una palabrota.

—¡Ya cállense los dos! —pidió a los gritos la voz de un irritado Blaise—. Por el amor al cielo ¡ya es pasada la medianoche!

—Díselo a él —contestó Sirius.

Ninguno de los dos había cejado por la intervención. Eso habría sido la derrota inmediata.

—Se lo digo a los dos, par de idiotas. Si no la dejan y me permiten dormir los petrificaré.

Draco le agarró el antebrazo. Su otro brazo estaba en el hombro contrario para mantenerlo apartado de sí. Sirius iba a quitárselo de encima y servirse de un rodillazo, cuando ambos se miraron para fulminarse mutuamente. Ambos reconocieron la poca duda que les cabía respecto a creer o no las palabras de Blaise. Ambos supieron que pasarse el resto de la noche convertidos en un par de tablas era lo último que deseaban. Se soltaron al mismo tiempo.

—Imbécil —escupió Draco, dándose la vuelta.

—No me quieras tanto —replicó Sirius, girándose también.

* * *

><p><em>Si las cosas van tal cual las tengo anotadas, sólo me faltan dos o tres capítulos para acabar el primer año de este par. Mientras tanto ¿qué tal la historia?<em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Desde que habían llegado a Hogwarts Sirius estaba orgulloso de decir que no había hecho más aumentar los puntos para su casa. Ni un sólo llamado de atención, ninguna mancha que mereciera reproche. Tan inmaculado y perfecto como un cristal se había manejado por el castillo. No se trataba de que a él le importara especialmente pasar por estudiante modelo. Se dedicaba a sus estudios cuando debía hacerlo. Lo que hiciera fuera de los pergaminos, las clases y los libros lo consideraba de su sola incumbencia.

Pero siempre había pensado que la primera vez que lo castigaran sería por algo que él había hecho. En cambio, la razón por la que ahora se dirigía a reunirse con el celador era por la brillante idea de Draco de querer atrapar a Potter con las manos en la masa. De haber resultado habría sido estupendo. Descubrirlo a él y a Granger con un dragón, obtenido por vaya uno a saber qué medios, significaría expulsión inmediata.

Draco los oyó de casualidad haciendo planes en la biblioteca. Iban a recoger el dragón de casa del guardabosques (¿qué clase de idiota guarda una bestia así en una casa de madera?) y luego lo llevarían a la Torre de Astronomía. Cómo se las arreglaron para que no los descubrieran al salir o subir era algo fuera de su alcance.

Longbottom no tenía idea de qué pintaba, pero ahí estaba. Draco prácticamente lo arrastró a atraparlos, habiendo ya avisado a Filch de dónde podría encontrarlos. No quería arriesgarse a que la condenada suerte Potter le fuera restregada en las narices.

Esta vez quería estar ahí, en primer lugar, para verlo caer. Era lo que más ansiaba desde que el cabeza de chorlito ayudó a su equipo de Quidditch a ganar dándole todo un nuevo significado a la expresión "ser un bocazas." Lo necesitaba a Sirius para una escapada rápida y efectiva.

Aceptó más que nada por eso, pese a lo tarde que era y lo mucho que su almohada le hacía guiños. Tampoco quería que su hermano tuviera problemas. Sin embargo, no fue con las esperanzas más altas. Empezaba a creer que lo que Blaise dijo una vez sobre que Potter era intocable tenía su parte de verdad. ¿De qué otra forma se podía explicar tan tremenda racha? Pero Draco todavía creía, inocente, en que sólo era cuestión de tiempo. ¿Y quién era él para discutírselo?

El plan salió relativamente bien. Ellos presenciaron en vivo y directo el encuentro de los tres cabezas de chorlito con el celador. El hombre no les dijo nada, pero su sonrisa torcida al guiarlos hacia otro sitio prometía cosas muy buenas. No se quedaron mucho porque justo iban a pasarles por el frente. Ellos dos se colaron por un pasadizo detrás de un tapiz para regresarse por donde habían ido, contentos y satisfechos.

Por desgracia, se olvidó del pequeño detalle de que esos caminos no los aprendió precisamente por su propio esfuerzo, sino que fue al ver a otros pasar por ellos. No se acordó de que tanto Filch como él eran perfectamente capaces de escabullirse, hasta que al final del camino vio a la pequeña señora Norris meneando la cola. Seguramente la gata estaba por ir a reunirse con su dueño. Cuando los encontró se puso a lanzar maullidos altos y agudos, helándoles la sangre. De por sí la odiaba porque siempre se quedaba mirando el bolsillo donde guardaba a Arturo cuando lo tenía cerca, como si se relamiera el gusto que se daría hincándole el diente. Ahora podría haberle dado una patada para enviarla a los campos.

Diez miserables segundos más tarde sintieron la ominosa presencia agarrándolos del hombro. Los llevaron a los cinco ante el profesor más cercano y despierto, el cual, para su tremendo disgusto, resultó ser la jefa de los cabezas de chorlito. Draco trató de inclinar las cosas a su favor hablando acerca del dragón que intentaban contrabandear pero, por supuesto, no existiendo la menor prueba al respecto (Filch había tenido que ir a comprobarlo) de nada sirvió. Probablemente el único consuelo que tuvieron fue que los cabezas de chorlito perdieron más puntos que ellos, por causa de Longbottom.

A todos los castigaron por estar fuera de sus camas a horas impropias. Dijeron que debían acompañar a Filch después de la cena, lo cual podía significar prácticamente cualquier cosa, desde que tendrían que limpiar cada ventana en el castillo hasta encargarse de los baños. Una manera sumamente divertida de pasar el rato, como les comentó Blaise al día siguiente, seguido de un muy irritante y seguro "no quiero decir que se los dije, pero se los dije." Esa vez nada de lo que Sirius podría haberse sacado de la manga arrancó a Draco de su malhumor.

—Tenías que usar la misma salida que la señora Norris, ¿cierto? —le reclamó durante el desayuno.

Sirius dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa y se le enfrentó. Él mismo ya estaba bastante molesto y a disgusto sin agregarle eso. ¡Su primer castigo, nada menos, y por una tontería semejante!

—Mira, si te vas a poner a señalar, me permito recordarte que fue tu afán de Inefable justiciero el que nos metió ahí en primer lugar. Yo estaba bien con sólo delatarlos pero no, tú tenías que ir para verlo con tus propios ojos —Draco apretó la mandíbula y miró su plato, reconociendo con ese gesto su parte de culpa. Sirius suspiró y desvió también la mirada. En realidad no quería discutir—. Me pregunto a qué leprechaun se comió Potter para tener esa suerte.

Ellos eran los primeros Slytherin de su curso en ser castigados, por lo que ninguno de sus compañeros podía darles una idea clara de lo que les esperaba. Tampoco estaban muy interesados en hacerlo, en verdad. Los de cursos superiores no les dirigían palabra alguna pero sí bufidos y ocasionales miradas de desaprobación por la cantidad de puntos perdidos. A nadie le consolaba saber que seguían estando en primer lugar entre las demás casas porque todos sabían que cada punto contaba. A lo mejor por ese nunca conformarse con poco, con no dejar de exigirse, era que se habían mantenido invictos hasta ahora.

Como sea que fuera, ellos se encontraron con el trío de cabezas de chorlito en el vestíbulo. En lugar de conducirlos hacia una sala o las escaleras, el celador los hizo salir del castillo y dirigirse a la cabaña del guardabosque, el cual ya parecía estar esperándolos. Entonces se enteraron que debían entrar al Bosque Prohibido.

El bosque que sus padres les dijeron nunca debían acercarse. El bosque del cual se contaba cada historia sobre niños desaparecidos misteriosamente o aparecidos de las peores maneras imaginables. Sirius miró las caras de sus compañeros y supo que todos pensaban algo parecido, por lo que su propio estómago pareció volverse una chinche. La expresión de puro pánico en Longbottom le habría dado hasta risa en otras circunstancias. Sólo Draco se animó a protestar. Inútilmente, claro.

—Debieron haberlo pensado antes de romper las reglas.

Sirius le clavó la mirada a su hermano y la súbita conciencia de ese hecho impulsó a Draco a un silencio a regañadientes, recordando por qué estaban ahí. Los condujeron al interior. Sirius se dio cuenta de que todos procuraban no alejarse ni un paso más de lo necesario de la luz que portaba el guardabosques. Era de esperar. Pese a que la altura del hombre podía ser intimidante en cualquier otra situación, en esa en particular resultaba confortante.

Parecía bastante capaz de protegerlos de la clase de bichos que se decía moraban por ahí. Sólo bastaron unos pasos para que se diera cuenta de que era muy fácil perderse en la oscuridad, porque había muchos puntos donde la luz de la luna ni siquiera se asomaba. En uno de esos claros donde sí llegaba vieron algo viscoso de color azul verdoso. Él se empezó a imaginar que serían los mocos de alguna criatura cuando el guardabosque les explicó que era sangre. Sangre de unicornio.

Había leído sobre ellos. Poco, eso sí, pero recordaba básicamente las ilustraciones en los libros, siempre rodeados de un aura dorada que Draco decía era demasiado cursi. La idea de encontrarse con uno agonizante, tal y como Hagrid sugería, le revolvió tanto el estómago que casi sintió las náuseas subirle por la garganta. La idea del castigo era encontrarlo para curarlo, si todavía era posible, pero él esperaba que no le tocara ver eso. Lo que sí que no le gustó ni un poquillo fue la idea de separarlos en grupos.

—Muy bien, irán Hermione y Neville...

—¿Está loco? —preguntó Sirius, dándose cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. El resto lo miraron. No le importó. Una cosa era acompañar a un adulto a un lugar así, lo que pedían era demasiado y no pensaba callárselo—. Aquí hay monstruos horribles, todo tipo de bestias ¿y usted quiere mandarnos ahí solos? ¡Esto no es un castigo, es un maldito suicidio! Si nos fuerza a seguir adelante informaremos a nuestro padre de esto y no le gustará.

Mencionar a su padre era lo único que se le ocurrió, la única carta lo bastante fuerte para sacarle de ese suplicio. Draco cruzó los brazos y miró al guardabosques con animadversión, dispuesto a apoyarlo. Antes de que este le respondiera, sin duda ya irritado, la voz de Potter se escuchó.

—Si tienes tanto miedo, Malfoy, tal vez no deberías habernos seguido.

Sirius se adelantó a él, más que dispuesto a tumbarlo de un puñetazo, pero la mano de su hermano presionó contra su brazo, echándolo para atrás mientras él se adelantaba.

—No espero que un hijo de muggles como tú lo entienda, Potter —pronunció lentamente—, pero a nosotros nuestros padres nos contaron desde niños la clase de seres que viven aquí y, déjame decirte, no son agradables.

Longbottom liberó un agudo gemido nervioso. Él sí sabía. Seguramente su abuela le había hablado al respecto.

—Basta de tanta charla de monstruos —dijo el guardabosque, imponiéndose sin dificultad. Los miró a ambos Malfoy. De pronto ya no parecía tan confortante—. He estado miles de veces por aquí y sé que todas esas cosas que se cuentan en su mayoría una gran pila de patrañas. ¡Basura, calumnia! Sólo porque sea diferente y prefiera algo de oscuridad no quiere decir que sea peligroso —Suspiró—. Dumbledore me ordenó encargarme de su castigo, pues bien, eso hago. Así que todos van a seguir adelante, quieran o no, y no quiero escuchar ni una palabra más al respecto.

Sirius apretó los puños y bufó. ¡Por Merlín, lo que hubiera dado para estar limpiando ventanas en lugar de eso! Draco, que parecía pensar lo mismo, continuó intentando volver en cadáver al adulto con la mirada. Ya que no podían protestar al menos podía darse ese placer. Al guardabosque no le importaba.

—Bien —dijo, ante la falta de respuestas—. Ahora bien, como les decía, vamos a dividirnos en dos grupos: Hermione, Harry y Malfoy —Señaló a Draco— irán por el sendero del lado oeste. Neville, el otro Malfoy —Inclinó la cabeza hacia Sirius, al cual no le gustó para nada ser llamado así— y yo iremos por el del este. Dentro de media hora nos encontraremos aquí de nuevo y luego...

—Yo no quiero ir con ese —replicó Sirius, rápidamente, apartándose de Longbottom. Con la de torpezas que le había visto lo creía muy capaz de enviarlos a la cueva de un hombrelobo o algo peor. ¿Quién no le decía que por torpe era que estaba ahí?—. Prefiero ir con mi hermano.

Hagrid se pasó una mano por el rostro.

—Está bien, de acuerdo —se resignó—. Harry, ve tú con los dos Malfoy.

Potter puso tal cara de sufrido que a Sirius no le quedó de otra que reír, mientras Draco se sonreía.

—¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿Asustado? —le picó el rubio.

Potter gruñó.

—Para nada.

—Perfecto, todos conformes —resumió Hagrid—. Nos encontraremos aquí en media hora y...

—E iremos con Fang —agregó Draco y Sirius entendió por qué.

Quizá el perro podría servirles si algo pasaba. La paciencia del guardabosque estaba en su límite. Ni siquiera tenía ganas ya de discutirles.

—De acuerdo, sí, llévenselo. Es un tremendo cobarde, pero llévenselo. Nos encontremos aquí en media hora y luego todos iremos al norte. ¿Ya todo está entendido? ¿Todos de acuerdo? —Sin darles tiempo a contestar nada, siguió—: En ese caso, adelante.

Hagrid le pasó su lámpara de gas a Potter. Apenas les dio la espalda Sirius se la arrebató de las manos.

—Andando, Potter —dijo, presidiendo la marcha.

Muy pronto se le pasó algo de su inquietud al llevar la linterna. De haber estado el bosque en completo silencio la habría pasado mal tratando de imaginarse sin querer la causa de ese silencio, pero con el sonido de sus pasos, del viento moviendo hojas y ramas podía imaginarse que estaba en el patio trasero de la Mansión. Lo alto de los árboles sólo sería el producto de un descuido del cual un jardinero ya se encargaría. El perro les seguía dócilmente, moviendo perezoso la larga cola de un lado a otro, y Potter iba a su derecha en silencio. Volteó a la izquierda para ver a su hermano.

—Oye —le susurró—, ¿todo bien?

Draco tenía un aire inquieto y tenso, que se notaba incluso bajo su expresión neutra. Incluso Potter, con lo lerdo que era, podría haberse dado cuenta si no estuviera él en medio. Miraba a los árboles como si estos fueran a cobrar vida en cualquier momento. Ante su pregunta pareció casi ofendido.

—Sí, sí, relájate —contestó, incómodo.

—Vale —dijo, sin tragárselo en lo absoluto.

Luego miró de nuevo al frente, pero manteniéndose cerca de él.

—No pueden hacernos esto, ¿cierto? —le habló Draco, todavía en susurros. Sirius sospechó que no sólo era para que Potter no les escuchara. De hecho, notó que Potter se acercaba con esa intención sin que a Draco pareciera importarle—. ¿Cuándo has oído que manden a los de primero al bosque prohibido? Es absolutamente de irresponsables. Ahora entiendo la opinión de padre respecto a Dumbledore.

Sirius asintió, en completo de acuerdo. Potter hizo un ruidito. Sonaba claramente a un intento de enmascarar una risa.

—A ti ni se te ocurra hablar, Potter —le espetó, devolviéndole la delicadeza con una mirada directa—. Ya te quiero ver la cara cuando tengas a una bestia a punto de devorártela, con cicatriz y anteojos incluidos, a ver si te sigue dando gracia.

Potter frunció el ceño, encajando el golpe.

—Si Hagrid dice que el bosque es seguro es que debe serlo.

—¡Sí, claro, si mides dos metros y tienes una ballesta!

—Piensa lo que quieras, Malfoy —respondió Potter, despectivo—. Yo no soy el que está a punto de hacerse en los pantalones.

Sirius alzó el puño pero, nuevamente, Draco le retuvo poniéndole una mano sobre sus nudillos apretados.

—No vale la pena —le dijo al oído y más alto—. No necesitamos otro castigo por rasguñar la delicada piel del favorito de Gryffindor.

Sirius estuvo a punto de declarar que le daba lo mismo pero al final bajó el brazo. No, en verdad no quería castigo. Demasiado tenía ya con lo que estaba aguantando. Luego se les ocurría obligarlos a hacer algo peor. Potter bufó con desprecio y eso fue todo. Continuaron caminando un rato más sin cruzar palabra. De pronto, Potter señaló algo al frente.

—Ilumina ahí —dijo.

—Di "por favor" —respondió Sirius, sonriendo.

—Sólo hazlo, Malfoy. Creo que vi algo.

Y la idea de que pudiera ser la huella de un gigante le impulsó a llevar la linterna al punto indicado. Ahí vieron otra mancha de la misma sustancia azul verdosa de antes, manchando unas hojas y el piso. Moco o sangre, seguía sin gustarle.

—Asco —comentó.

—Debe estar por aquí —dijo Potter, ignorándolo y siguiendo adelante.

Sirius suspiró, diciéndose que mejor se preparaba para ver un cadáver de unicornio, y le tomó de la mano a su hermano. Sólo pretendía que se moviera para seguir a su lado y cerca. Le sorprendió lo fuerte con que el otro lo aferró. La tensión de antes seguía ahí, acumulada en sus delgados dedos y hacer eso parecía la única forma de sacársela de encima. Sirius se obligó a mirar al frente como si nada pasara. Probablemente era un impulso involuntario y ya lo soltaría por su cuenta.

De todas formas, y porque le sabía mal no hacerlo, le devolvió el apretón. Total, las mangas de sus túnicas podían cubrirlos. Cuando eran más pequeños su madre le insistía en que debían ir así en todos los lugares que no conocieran, para que ninguno de los dos se perdiera o al menos no estuvieran solos. Aunque nada más fuera por unos meses Sirius era el hermano mayor y debía encargarse de esa clase de cosas. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que lo hizo. Y hacerlo nuevamente así, en ese maldito bosque, le pareció bastante apropiado.

Y tal como esperaba, unos pasos más adelante el rubio se liberó. Ninguno dijo nada. Sirius lo conocía lo bastante para saber que no era por vergüenza, sino por orgullo propio. ¿O no se suponía que ya estaban grandecitos? Pero en ningún momento a Sirius se le ocurrió burlarse por eso y sabía que él lo sabía.

Para entonces habían llegado a otro claro en un terreno bajo, cerca de un pequeño estanque. La imagen podría haber sido bonita en una estampa, sino fuera por el cuerpo blanco del unicornio tendido y definitivamente muerto en medio. Una larga herida se había abierto en su cuello y de ella manaba su extraña sangre. Algo grande y negro que por un horrible momento le pareció un dementor (padre le contó de ellos) estaba succionándole la sangre de ahí. Alguien (Sirius no tuvo idea de quién, pero sospechó que Potter) hizo romper a una conveniente ramita tirada en el suelo.

La cosa se irguió. No se veía nada parecido a una cara, pero del sitio donde debía tener la boca chorreaba el líquido que acababa de beber. Los dementores no chupan sangre, fue todo lo que pudo salir de su mente aturdida. Los vampiros chupan sangre. Los vampiros sí.

Draco fue el primero en reaccionar.

—¡Muévete! —gritó, tironeándole del brazo tan fuerte que Sirius estuvo a punto de tropezar.

No lo pensó dos veces. Apenas recuperó el control bajo el suelo salió disparado tras él, seguido por Fang. Corrieron y corrieron de vuelta por el sendero, la linterna bamboleándose en su mano, iluminando sus pasos. Fue después de haber pasado la mancha de sangre que Sirius se atrevió a mirar sobre su hombro y se dio cuenta.

—¿¡Y Potter!?

Draco también se giró, deteniéndose después.

—No viene tras nosotros —dijo con sorpresa, refiriéndose a la cosa.

—¡No, claro, porque se está cenando al estúpido de Potter! —casi chilló Sirius.

Le temblaban las piernas. Joder, no quería a Potter muerto. Expulsado, humillado, burlado, sí, todo perfecto, pero no muerto. La idea de que ahora pudiera estar siendo destripado o desangrado le ponía los pelos de punta. Draco recién entonces pareció percatarse del hecho.

—Oh, diablos —soltó y lo miró horrorizado—. Tenemos que buscar a Hagrid.

—Estúpido Potter —resopló Sirius, reanudando el paso.

¿Por qué diablos no los siguió? Fang había salido directamente disparado, sin importarle dejarlos atrás. Más adelante lo encontraron, saltando y ladrando alrededor de su gigantesco dueño, que iba justo hacia ellos.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —les preguntó este apenas lo vio—. ¿Y Harry?

—Potter se quedó allá —explicó Sirius de tropezón, señalando a sus espaldas.

—Algo estaba ahí. Se estaba comiendo al unicornio —siguió Draco, tan alterado que ni siquiera le preocupó ser preciso.

Hagrid cargó la ballesta en sus manos y se dirigió al claro. Los cuatro niños le siguieron lo mejor que pudieron. Sirius no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero creía que ya podían dar al Niño Que Sobrevivió por perdido. La suerte se le había acabado. ¿Cuánto podía tardar un vampiro en quitarle toda la sangre a un niño? ¿Tres, cinco minutos? Y con lo flacucho y enano que era quizá hasta menos.

Oh, por Merlín, quítale esas ideas de la mente.

Pero cuando llegaron al sitio encontraron a Potter perfectamente a salvo, en pie y hablando con unos centauros como si nada. ¡Hay que joderse! Sirius olvidó que hace apenas un momento estaba temiendo por su vida y lo mandó a la mierda. ¿Qué rayos pasaba con ese chico? ¿Acaso el fuego lo atravesaría como si nada también? ¿Si había una inundación le iban a crecer alas?

Al final de esa experiencia Hagrid los condujo de vuelta al castillo. Ellos se separaron nada más llegar al vestíbulo. En su Sala Común se encontraron a los mayores de siempre, estudiando o haciendo los deberes de última hora. Una cabeza se elevó sobre el respaldo del sofá y ellos se dirigieron hacia ahí. También Blaise y Theo estaban, jugando una partida de ajedrez. Vince y Greg comían unos dulces que, por su cantidad, debían venir de las cocinas.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió Pansy—. ¿Cómo les fue?

—Nos enviaron al bosque —respondió Sirius.

—A buscar un estúpido unicornio moribundo —dijo Draco, apretando los dientes.

La chica abrió mucho los ojos. Blaise y Theo levantaron las miradas, sin disimular su interés.

—¿En serio? ¡Pero si los estudiantes tenemos prohibido entrar ahí!

—No cuando al director se le antoja —dijo Draco.

—Vimos a un vampiro —informó Sirius, como si no fuera nada.

Sonrió para sus adentros ante el abierto desconcierto. Incluso Vince dejó a un pastelillo a medio camino de su boca.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Pansy.

—Estás mintiendo —replicó Blaise, volviendo a su juego.

—No, desgraciadamente dice la verdad —aportó Draco, con un suspiro. Se acostó en un sofá cercano como si sólo quisiera dormirse ahí—. Se estaba dando un festín con la sangre del unicornio y luego estuvo a punto de usar a Potter como el postre. Pero, milagrosamente y Merlín sabrá cómo, cuando llegamos ahí no tenía ni un rasguño —Cuando Sirius le dio un ligero empujón a sus pantorrillas, el rubio primero tuvo un sobresalto pero recogió sus piernas para dejarle sitio—. Sirius y yo habíamos echado a correr, pero él sólo se quedó ahí, como un imbécil. Y luego dicen que los Gryffindor son los valientes.

—Eso no era un vampiro —dijo Theo, atrayendo todas las miradas. Sólo en su caso uno podía creerse que haberlo logrado le daba igual—. Los vampiros sólo beben sangre humana o a veces de animales corrientes, como vacas y caballos, pero no seres mágicos.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes? —le preguntó Sirius, intrigado.

—Leo —respondió el muchacho, simplemente.

Esa era su respuesta para casi todo.

—¿Seguro? —insistió Sirius.

—Sí. Cualquier otro tipo de sangre que esa podría dañar sus sistemas y envenenarlos.

—¿Cómo era? —preguntó Pansy, curiosa.

—Parecía un dementor a primera vista —respondió Draco, haciéndole saber que había pensando lo mismo que él—. Pero los dementores sólo toman emociones, no cosas físicas.

—Además, ahora que lo pienso, era mucho más sólido que como se supone que son.

—Menos mal que no les sucedió nada —dijo Pansy, dirigiéndole una mirada bastante atenta a Draco que este devolvió con una sonrisa.

Sirius tuvo un recuerdo fugaz del apretón de manos que le había dado en el bosque. Lo descartó.

—Danos algo de crédito —dijo, como para recordarle que no había sido sólo él, esbozando su sonrisa más confiada—. Nosotros no somos cabezas de chorlito que van a ir a pelearse con trolls sólo para divertirse. Somos más inteligentes que eso.

—Más les valdría si es que vuelven a estar cerca de Potter —dijo Blaise, socarrón.

Hablaron un rato más de cualquier cosa por un tiempo más y luego Draco lanzó un sonoro bostezo antes de anunciar que se iba a dormir. Sirius lo siguió por las escaleras apenas llegó a ellas. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a sus habitaciones, antes de abrir la puerta, Draco se volvió hacia él y le dejó ver un asomo de todo el miedo que había estado ocultando hasta el momento.

—Sirius, no quiero volver a poner un pie en ese maldito bosque en lo que me resta de vida.

"Menos mal", pensó Sirius, relajándose al fin. No sabía cuánto había estado esperando el momento algo así para dejar de actuar como si lo que pasó en el bosque no le hubiera dejado la sangre helada y probablemente un par de pesadillas. Draco tampoco había querido espantar a Pansy más de lo necesario. Era la impresión más que nada, que necesitaba sacar de sí de algún modo. Y él ya conocía la respuesta a esas palabras. Todo hermano mayor que se apreciara como tal las sabía.

—Y no lo haremos, tranquilo.

Draco asintió, satisfecho con eso. Entraron por fin, un poco más calmados que antes.

* * *

><p><em>¿Comentarios?<em>


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

><p>A fin de cuentas los dos decidieron no decirles nada a sus padres respecto al castigo. Si el mismo colegio no lo consideraba lo suficientemente importante para avisarles por una vez ellos aceptarían su criterio sin ánimo de discutir. Después de todo, lo único que podría arruinar el recibir la caja de dulces fino que madre les enviaba una vez por semana habría sido una carta llena de reproches y recomendaciones escritos por padre. Esa mañana, luego de despedir a Maurice, Draco leyó la carta mientras le pasaba los dulces a las manos expectantes de Greg. Sin ninguna consideración por el bonito envoltorio, él y Vince se apresuraron en quitar cualquier obstáculo hacia lo de verdad les interesaba. Por lo general se lo terminaban todo antes de terminar el desayuno. Sólo a veces Draco y él sacaban uno o dos antes de entregarles el resto.<p>

A Sirius la verdad solían desagradarles. Con el chocolate no tenía problema, pero su madre les enviaba cosas tan exquisitas y de sabores tan variados que sólo podrían ser soportables agarrando costumbre. Él no tenía tanta paciencia. Su hermano sólo no era glotón.

Últimamente, para desesperación de su par de amigos, el resto de los chicos de primero se daban el gusto tomando lo que pudieran también. Pansy y las chicas se ponían servilletas sobre las manos para dejar los dulces, con tal de que no les mancharan los dedos. Theo comía sin despegar la vista del nuevo libro que tenía entre manos. Blaise ignoraba como un profesional las miradas de advertencia antes de robar lo que quisiera. Sin embargo, madre al final recibía una nota de agradecimiento por parte de ambos.

Tenían varios trabajos que entregar y pruebas finales que pasar, por lo que arreglaron encontrarse en la biblioteca durante la hora libre antes del almuerzo. Sirius confiaba en acabarlo todo pronto para salir a volar, pero no lo creía. Miró sin muchas ganas a Draco dejar la carta.

—¿Novedades? —le preguntó, aburrido.

—Nada especial —dijo el rubio, guardándola en su mochila. Dirigió una mirada curiosa a la mesa de profesores y se levantó de su asiento.

—¿Ya te vas, Draco? —le preguntó Pansy.

—Sí, acabo de darme cuenta de que me dejé un libro en la Sala Común. Los veré en clases.

—Espera —dijo Sirius, llevándose una manzana del tazón—. Voy contigo.

Draco giró los ojos, sin hacer nada por impedirlo. Las primeras veces sí le había irritado esa insistencia suya, pero ya estaba resignado y lo único que le pedía es que no se fuera de bocón. Sirius no tenía inconveniente.

Visitar el despacho del profesor Snape siempre era una experiencia interesante. Luego de esperarlo por unos pocos minutos el inconfundible sonido de su túnica moviéndose sobre el suelo les advirtió de su llegada.

—Buenos días, Draco—dijo el hombre, llegando a ellos. Sin apenas mirarlo, inclinó la cabeza hacia el otro—. Sirius. Vienen por la poción, imagino.

—Sí, señor —respondió Draco.

—Muy bien, ya la tengo preparada sobre mi escritorio.

El profesor colocó una llave de hierro en la cerradura y abrió la pesada puerta oscura. Penetró en la habitación, colgó la llave de un gancho y les hizo un gesto para que entraran. Todos sus gestos tenían la misma premeditación que todos los adultos que habían conocido a lo largo de su vida, contadas algunas excepciones. A Sirius le agradaba en esencia por ese parecido, aunque no dejaba de notar que el hombre prefería a su hermano. Quizá porque Draco era de los pocos a los que realmente le apasionaba todo el tema de las pociones y tenía verdadero talento para eso. Una sola mirada al despecho, lleno de frascos con cosas raras, algunas puede que vivas, dejaba en claro que eso, y ser de su misma casa, podía ser un factor determinante.

Como había dicho, tenía un frasco de líquido azul oscuro encima del escritorio. El frasco estaba lleno hasta la mitad y era bastante delgado, casi como un tubo de ensayo. Sirius sabía cómo se llamaba, Mentallis. Sabía que su preparación era de sólo unas dos horas pero tan complicada que no se la enseñaba hasta el sexto año. Sabía que sólo debía administrarse gota por gota, no a cucharadas o chorros, porque sino el efecto podría ser bastante dañino y nadie quería eso. También sabía que se suponía que no debían tomarlo.

—Es una simple ayuda —le explicó el profesor Snape, el primer día en que logró convencer a su hermano en decirle su plan—. No incrementa el poder mental ni agiliza la memoria más de lo que la propia mente es capaz. Entre todas las pociones para las funciones cerebrales, esta es de las más inofensivas. Su único objetivo es suprimir los impulsos que puedan distraer a la mente de lo que se propone. En términos más simples, posibilita la concentración de aquellos que de por sí tienen dificultades.

Tal y como había estado ayudando a Vince y Greg desde que Draco se dio cuenta de que lo necesitaban. Su hermano tenía mucha confianza en que ambos eran capaces de pasar las materias (pasarlas, ya no decía nada sobre que fuera con honores), siempre y cuando consiguieran centrarse en una sola materia en su momento. La poción lo único que hacía era permitir eso. No podía dar más que lo que la propia persona tuviera de por sí.

—El profesor Snape me contó que todos los años hay uno o dos estudiantes a los que les viene bien —le dijo Draco—. Uno todavía tiene que estudiar y aprender por su cuenta, así que técnicamente no es trampa. Claro está, tampoco es algo de lo que se deba presumir.

El par de chicos ni siquiera sabían que tomaban la poción. Draco creía que entonces querrían tomar más, pensando que así se volverían más listo, con lo cual sólo lograrían congelarse los cerebros igual que cuando se toma un helado demasiado rápido. Ese estado, dependiendo de la cantidad ingerida, podía durarles desde una semana hasta un mes. No, mucho más sencillo era meter las gotas en unas galletas que les daba a comer antes de cada sesión de estudio. Hasta entonces no se había percatado del cambio producido en sus amigos. Vagamente recordaba que, antes de la idea de Draco, ellos dos se dedicaban a ver los libros sin leerlos y a hacer apenas unas pocas anotaciones desganadas en sus pergaminos mientras ellos trabajaban. Ahora no había quien los sacara de sus deberes, aunque seguían teniendo dudas con las cuales recurrían a su hermano. Al principio Sirius no estaba del todo seguro (por el bien de sus amigos, el hecho de poder romper o no una regla le tenía sin cuidado), pero acabó aceptando las palabras de su hermano a que, de hecho, la poción ejercía un efecto relajante en ellos una vez acabado el trabajo. Mejor que lo que las hojas en blanco podría haberles causado.

El día final de clases en Slytherin se respiraba tal aire de satisfacción que Sirius cometió la equivocación de preguntarse de qué iba todo eso. Luego recordó que ese día no sólo sería el banquete de final de curso, sino la noche en que entregarían la Copa de las Casas. En los vestíbulo los estudiantes se detenían ante la pared donde se exhibían los cuatro relojes con los puntajes, ya sea para lamentar la poca cantidad que les hubiera tocado o regodearse en el caso de ser superior. Obviamente, su caso era el segundo. Lo que más disfrutaron fue ver el minúsculo montón de rubíes reunidos por los cabezas de chorlitos.

—Fue el castigo que nos dieron lo que les acabó —le dijo Draco, sonriéndose—. Ya con eso perdieron una buena cantidad que luego no se preocuparon en recuperar.

No como ellos, que no perdieron ninguna tarea o respuesta sin hacer. Las apreciaciones del profesor Snape respecto a su desempeño en clase sin duda habían tenido su parte de responsabilidad. Su hermano estaba de tan buen humor que ni siquiera escuchar sobre la loca odisea que tuvieron Potter y sus amigos logró agriarle el rostro. Ellos, igual que el resto de sus compañeros, mostraron primero incredulidad de que se hubieran encontrado directamente con el Innombrable y luego, viendo que nadie lo ponía en duda, decidieron sin palabras hacer como si fuera una mancha en la alfombra: apuntar con la varita y desaparecerlo. Vamos, que incluso el hecho de que Potter y Weasley tuvieran que pasar por la enfermería, fuera de su vista, era un punto más a su favor.

Más sorprendente todavía fue saber que el profesor Quirrell estuviera involucrado. Una vez se corrió la noticia todos estaban seguros de que haber detectado algo raro en él desde el inicio. ¿Y ese turbante ridículo que llevaba? ¡Más raro aún! Tenía que guardar algo maligno ahí.

—¿Se dan cuenta —preguntó Theo, levantando la vista del libro que leía. Era uno grande y gordo, al que Sirius identificó como enciclopedia básica de las criaturas mágicas— de que si uno bebe sangre de unicornio puede alargar su vida?

Ellos se miraron, porque eso no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaban hablando hace un momento.

—¿Y qué con eso? —inquirió Blaise, ya acostumbrado a esos giros en la conversación.

—Si el Innombrable estaba con Quirrell y él buscaba regresar sería lógico que buscara una fuente alternativa de vida —Mirando a Sirius y Draco, agregó con tono de suficiencia—. Les dije que lo que vieron en el bosque no era un vampiro. Se trataba de él queriendo recuperar fuerzas, estoy seguro.

Sirius tuvo un ligero escalofrío. Pensar que habían estado cerca de él, de quien habían oído tanto. Una parte suya también lamentó haberse perdido el verlo directamente, un poco como estaba antes de encontrar a Potter en el tren. Ambos eran parte de la misma leyenda y uno ya era lo bastante decepcionante. Draco prefirió no decir nada,

En la cena su mesa era la más parlanchina y animada. El silencio inusual de los cabezas de chorlito era un regalo extra. Sirius creyó en ese momento que a pesar de todo (el animal gigante que al final sí estaba en el colegio, ese estúpido castigo, lo imbécil que era el universo favoreciendo a Potter, el no tener su propia escoba consigo), el año no había estado tan mal. Por supuesto, todavía no había oído el discurso final de Dumbledore y su idea de lo que era repartir puntos con justicia.

Entonces se unió al montón de disconformes, gritándole al viejo hombre lo que les parecía esa medida.

—¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

—¡Nosotros trabajamos todo el año por esos puntos!

—¡Fue pura suerte! ¡No pueden premiarlos por eso!

Y otras palabras que hubieran hecho escandalizar a McGonagall de haber llegado a oírlas. Sin embargo no había nada que hacer, ya estaba hecho, los rubíes habían caído. Cuando volvieron a sentarse ninguno tenía ánimos de festejar el triunfo ajeno. ¿Cómo hacerlo, después de haber recibido semejante puñalada por la espalda? Porque eso era, a fin de cuentas.

Si Dumbledore quería recompensar a los cabezas de chorlitos por ser tan imbéciles para querer enfrentarse a Quirrell podría haberlo hecho en el acto, mientras estaban recuperándose en la enfermería, en lugar de dejar pasar todo el día haciéndoles creer que tenían la Copa en sus manos. Esos últimos puntos concedidos a Longbottom por ser igual de imbécil y encima entrometido habían sido una espectacular patada. Las miradas de rencor o desden no fueron ahorradas por nadie, en especial los prefectos y cursos superiores que ya tenían el gusto del triunfo pegado a la lengua.

Sirius observó a su hermano. Este alternaba entre convertir en cenizas a la mesa con una mirada fea o a Potter en cadáver con una todavía menos linda. Pero por una vez Sirius estaba dispuesto a creer que absolutamente todo no era culpa de Potter, ni siquiera del resto de los cabezas de chorlito. Sólo de aquel anciano bueno para nada de boca tan larga como su barba. El permiso a Potter para jugar Quidditch, la dichosa escoba Nimbus y ahora esto... Pansy tenía razón. No tenían ningún derecho a hablar de favoritismo para referirse al profesor Snape.

No obstante, para Draco no era así, y francamente no podía culparlo. Detestar a una persona ahorraba mucho más tiempo que odiar a todo un grupo y desde el inicio Potter le había estado tocando las narices. Ahora le llegaba el puñetazo en toda regla ¿y quién era el responsable más luminoso, el cabeza de chorlito al que más miraba el resto? Si hasta había algo de repulsivo en la manera en que lo admiraban, como si fuera el ser más perfecto sobre la Tierra. Era para revolverle las tripas a cualquiera, y eso que había ido con hambre hasta la mesa. Claro que a él no le habría importado tener tanta atención y desde luego no tenía la menor relación.

Le pasó un brazo a Draco por los hombros para mostrarle que estaba con él. Al principio su hermano lo dio una mirada como si considerara quitárselo de encima, pero al final no hizo nada. Sólo bufó con frustración.

—Relájate —le dijo Sirius, intentando animarlo—. El año que viene ya podremos entrar en el equipo de Quidditch y le enseñaremos lo que es bueno. Se lo enseñaremos a todos.

La tensión en los hombros de Draco disminuyó un tanto mientras este asentía. Sirius resistió el impulso de revolverle el pelo, le dio un apretón en la nuca y lo dejó. Pese a su consideración, Draco se pasó la mano por el cabello como si se lo hubiera dejado impresentable con ese simple gesto.

—Por supuesto que lo haremos —afirmó Draco, sonriendo.

Sin embargo, fue un verdadero alivio salir del castillo y saber que ya estaban volviendo a casa.

—

En el pasillo del tren, mientras el resto de los estudiantes buscaban sus compartimientos, Sirius merodeaba entre ellos ya sin su equipaje. Él y Draco se lo habían dejado a sus amigos para que los dejaran en el sitio que encontraran. Sirius había dicho que podía hacer eso solo, pero el rubio había insistido y la verdad era que se le hacía divertido tenerlo por directo cómplice. ¿Para qué negarlo? A dos era mejor que a uno.

El sapo de Longbottom era un rebelde sin causa. O su dueño era tan tonto que se le olvidaba darle de comer y el pobre animal debía salir a buscar por su cuenta algo con que llenarse. Sirius se inclinaba por lo segundo.

Lo vieron saltar por el pasillo, entre las piernas de los estudiantes, arriesgándose a ser aplastados. Algunos, sorprendidos, lanzaban respingos o tenían sobresaltos al percibir su cuerpo pasándoles al lado. Más al fondo, viendo por un costado (todavía era muy bajo para ver por encima de los de tercero) notó a Longbottom tratando de abrirse paso con el baúl detrás de él. El cabeza de chorlito tenía la vista baja, concentrado en su búsqueda, y mucho no podía hacer para evitar ser empujado por los mayores. En cualquier momento todos encontrarían su sitio, por lo que no tenían mucho tiempo.

Mientras Draco iba directo hacia él para distraerle (y darse el gusto de soltarle un par de linduras, seguro), Sirius se agachó para recoger al sapo en medio de un salto. El animal se revolvió un segundo pero luego se quedó quieto. Sacó la varita y murmuró el hechizo paralizante dándoles la espalda. El sapo inmediatamente se paralizó con las patas recogidas contra sí mismo. Si no fuera por los ojillos brillantes habría pasado por una estatuilla.

Una chica de cuarto con el emblema de Ravenclaw discutía con una amiga acerca de una cuestión de lo que le pareció era Historia de la Magia, lo cual consideró el colmo de lo patético. Ella tenía un suéter con capucha, adonde dejó caer a la mascota sin que se diera cuenta. Sabía que apenas la muchacha se diera cuenta iría en busca del dueño y probablemente se lo entregara a Longbottom directamente. Sabía que el mal trago que pasaría buscando por todos lados no duraría mucho. Pero le duraría lo suficiente para que él se sintiera un poco mejor después del mal trago que les hizo pasar el director. Luego tendría el resto del verano para pensar en formas de desquitarse con el resto de cabezas de chorlito.

La cantidad de alumnos era menor. Fue junto a su hermano y le rodeó los hombros afablemente.

—¡Longbottom! Qué agradable sorpresa verte. ¿Qué sucede? ¿No encuentras lugar todavía?

El niño estaba rojo hasta las orejas y Draco tenía una cara que parecía aguantarse la risa. Como en respuesta a su gesto Draco también subió la mano hasta el principio de su brazo.

—Aquí está mi hermano —dijo el rubio—. ¿Por qué no le dices a él lo que acabas de contarme?

Sirius lo miró con más interés. El niño agachó la cabeza, turbado, y masculló algo imposible de entender. Sirius tuvo la nebulosa impresión de que le temía o le impresionaba a él más que Draco y eso le gustó. Al menos así demostraba no ser tan idiota. Después de todo, de los dos, sólo Draco había aprendido lo que era sangre fría. Le parecía más que suficiente.

—Más alto, Longbottom —incitó—. Aprovecha que el profesor Snape no está aquí.

Eso ya pareció picar duro en el escaso orgullo del cabeza de chorlito y levantó la vista, enfrentándoles con aparente decisión. Sin embargo Sirius no pudo dejar de notar que seguía rojo y el resto del cuerpo le vibraba.

—Dije que yo valgo diez veces más que ustedes dos juntos —Miró a Draco directamente—. Ron dice que si no fuera por tu hermano, Crabbe o Goyle ni siquiera saldrías de tu Sala Común

Sirius sintió una súbita rabia hervir en él. ¿Conque Weasley había dicho eso, eh? ¿Y quién diablos era Weasley para hablar así, cuando todo el mundo sabía que nada más serviría para ser la sanguijuela de Potter? Antes de que pudiera adelantarse para informar a Longbottom de lo que le podía decir a ese mentecato de su parte, Draco le pellizcó el brazo, como si supiera exactamente lo que pensaba, y permaneció tan tranquilo, sonriendo de medio lado, que lo mismo podría haber oído una agradable melodía. Por un momento le recordó a padre.

—Por supuesto que tiene que afirmar eso —comentó Draco cual si fuera un hecho divertido—. Weasley no es más que una patética rata de alcantarilla cuya única posibilidad de salir adelante en la vida será siendo el acompañante de Potter porque, en lo que respecta a ser un mago competente, no tiene la menor idea. Es natural que gente así siempre ande atribuyéndole al resto los defectos que ellos tienen. Probablemente sea la única satisfacción que les quede. Y tú, Longbottom —siguió, sonriendo siempre, dando un paso al frente. Fue divertido ver retroceder al otro—, no eres más que un gran inútil al que nadie soporta tener cerca porque sólo atraes desastres. Tu palabra, y en especial la palabra de Weasley transmitida por tu boca, no podrían afectarme menos.

Entonces, haciendo una perfecta imitación del profesor Snape, Draco se giró con un floreo de su túnica y se alejó por el pasillo. Sirius lo siguió, incapaz de contener su incipiente risa. Atrás se dejaban a Longbottom, más rojo que cualquier Weasley. El pasillo ya casi estaba vacío.

—Esa estuvo buena, Draco.

—No tengo idea de a qué te refieres —afirmó Draco elevando el mentón. La impresión de dignidad que quería dar no acababa de pegar con el brillo de diversión indiscutible en sus ojos—. Yo sólo fui honesto con él. No es mi culpa que no sepa aceptarlo.

—Sí, claro —Sirius sonrió de nuevo—. Eres increíble, hermano.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Lo sé.

—

Sin haber llegado a la estación todavía, Sirius reconoció a sus padres de entre el resto de las familias. Puede que hubiera otros muchos rubios pero sólo los Malfoy podrían presentarse vistiendo tan elegantemente, comparados al resto. Le dio un golpe a Draco para que saludara también.

De pronto Sirius estaba ansioso por volver a casa. Hogwarts tenía sus cosas buenas pero nada como su hogar. Cuando mamá fue a abrazarle ni siquiera le importó demasiado lo fuerte y largo que fue, porque él también la había extrañado. Draco, aferrado a padre, comenzó a contarle la estafa con la Copa de las Casas, esperando su opinión.

—La verdad es que no me sorprende —dijo, pasándole una mano por el pelo a Sirius, a modo de saludo—. Dumbledore siempre ha tenido sus excentricidades particulares, muchas de ellas indescifrables para el resto de los mortales.

Ya les habían contado lo de la piedra y el Innombrable a través de sus cartas, pero aun así Sirius creyó ver a su padre reaccionar cuando Draco se refirió a eso, diciendo que todo el asunto con Potter había sido pura suerte. Incluso su padre lo sabía de antes, porque la idea de ocultar en el colegio la piedra tuvo que ser necesariamente aprobada por el Consejo de Educación en pleno. Le pareció que la respuesta de su padre, un ligero suspiro, un mínimo encogimiento de hombros, era de alivio.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, sé que nadie me lo ha preguntado, pero tengo deseos de hablar un poco de cuál es la gracia de este fic. Luego de haber leído toda la saga de Harry Potter caí en cuenta de algo en lo que nunca había pensando antes y es que Draco a veces luce muy solitario. Incluso antes del sexto libro. Nunca se le vio tener una especial relación con nadie más que Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy, y ambos desde posiciones diferentes. Piensen en la forma en que Pansy lo adora, en que esos dos le siguen. Por mucho que se diga que Draco tiene madera de líder nato o que él lo prefería así, a mí me parece un poco triste que no haya tenido un compañero, un igual, como Harry tuvo a Ron. Y, la verdad, de todos los personajes canon, al único que lo veo cumpliendo ese papel es a Sirius. Será el único al que Draco no le importará seguir de vez en cuando, justamente porque lo sabe su par, el único que podría bajarle los humos y viceversa. Sus caracteres son tan distintos que se complementan.<em>

_Ahora bien, sobre la personalidad de Sirius. Creo que él es el tipo de persona que por llevarle la contra a la gente que no le agrada es capaz de mucho, tal como haber escogido la decoración ultramuggle para distinguirse de su familia. Especulo sola, pero pienso que si a Sirius lo hubieran criado con más cariño, sin querer meterle el respeto a la sangre a la fuerza, a él acabaría dándole lo mismo o al menos no le molestaría en lo absoluto. A los Malfoy los veo enseñándole esas cosas con más naturalidad, incluso contestando tranquilamente a las dudas que puedan surgirle (por lo menos a Narcissa) para que la idea se vaya asentando en su cabeza sin que surja la resistencia. Es como ese perro que sólo te hará caso si lo tratas bien y no a las patadas. Incluso al perro más rebelde se lo puede adiestrar, vean nada más a Cesar Milán si no me creen. Lo mismo respecto a ser Slytherin._

_Esas son las dos ideas principales que van dándole forma a este fic. Además está el simple hecho de que me gusta el Sirico y el volverlos hermanos me da la excusa perfecta para que a otros les guste, para qué mentirles._

_Gracias a Alfy-Malfoy por comentar._


End file.
